Still
by ijustkeepwaving
Summary: Just how much can Angelo get away with? A CJ fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hands up all those who did a double take at the name and got all disappointed when you realised it *wasn't* a new fic from IJKS?

I had seen the latest spoilers (you know the ones i mean!) and while listening to Joy Division (which isn't conducive to happy fic) had this idea - just how much would Angelo be excused? IJKS was not happy with my intended outcome and insisted that i change it...so we ended up collaborating :)

ijustkeepwaving sounds so much more cheerful than ijustkeepdrowning or drowningnotswimming, don't you think?

Hope you enjoy our efforts

DnW & IJKS

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**I'm ashamed of the things I've been put through,**

**I'm ashamed of the person I am"**

**Joy Division - Isolation**

* * *

_How did I get here? _Charlie had asked herself that question so many times and was still to find an answer. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to try and keep the chill wind out. Charlie was sitting at the waters edge, gazing out to sea, watching the light fade from the water; the sun had just sunk below the horizon and a cool breeze was whipping in from over the sea.

_Is it really only a year since you left? It feels like forever. It feels like it was yesterday. I'm so lonely without you. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore._ _I can't move on yet I can't be alone. Why couldn't I let myself love you? Why did I care what people thought? I hate myself. I hate myself for being so weak. So weak that I wouldn't hold your hand in public. So weak that I couldn't openly admit how much I loved you. And I lost you. I don't deserve to be happy. I didn't deserve you. I will never forget you. I will never stop torturing myself over what could have been. Wherever you are, I still love you Joey Collins._

_

* * *

_

Charlie sat in a corner of the diner nursing a coffee, lost in her thoughts. She was vaguely aware that she was being watched. Glancing up briefly, she saw Angelo gazing adoringly at her from across the diner. She sighed.

_Why can't I love him? He says he loves me. He follows me around like a lovesick puppy. Yet I don't love him. I can't love him. I'm sure he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make me happy. Is that fair to him when I will never love him back? Is a life of pretence better than a life spent alone? I don't think I can be the person he wants me to be. I don't want to share my every thought with him. I opened up to him before, about Ruby, and he told her. I told him about Grant and he doubted me. Can I really trust him?_

"Charlie? Charlie?"

She looked up, awakened from her musings to find Angelo hovering next to her. "Can I join you?" Not waiting for a response, he slid into the booth opposite Charlie.

"I've missed you so much Charlie. I don't want to be just friends with you. I love you." Angelo reached over the table and took Charlie's hand. "Please Charlie, give me a second chance?

_Second chance? More like fifth chance!_

She removed her hand from his. "I don't know Angelo. I really don't know." She sat back and looked at him. He looked so earnest, so eager to please. She wanted to say yes, so that she wouldn't be alone. He blinked at her imploringly.

_He'd do anything for me. Maybe I could learn to love him?_

"Why don't you buy me dinner and we'll hang out for a while?" she suggested.

Angelo looked like all his birthday's had come at once.

* * *

Over at the counter, Leah smiled to herself pleased to see Charlie and Angelo getting along so well. _They make a great couple_, she thought.

Charlie smiled politely at Angelo's attempted jokes. She replied to his questions but just couldn't fully engage in conversation with him. It all felt too strained and her heart really wasn't in it. She pretended to listen while he wittered on about something at work. Charlie realised that work and the fact that they were both lonely were the only things they had in common. _Is that really enough to base a relationship on? He hasn't even noticed that I'm not listening._

Angelo was almost beside himself. _She's hanging on my every word_ he thought smugly._ I'll have her in no time. I've missed her so much_. _I can't wait to show her just how much I've missed her. _

He continued chattering away, full of his own importance, not noticing that Charlie was there only in body, her mind having drifted off.

Leah smiled at her housemate as she cleared the plates from the table. Her smile faltered as she saw the sad and distant look in Charlie's eyes. She glanced at Angelo who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"How was the food guys? Leah asked, looking directly at Charlie. Charlie smiled weakly.

"The food was delicious, and the company exquisite!" enthused Angelo. Charlie excused herself to go the toilet, as Angelo continued to rave to Leah about what a lovely evening they'd had, and how they were back together. Looking up she saw Charlie heading back to the table - she didn't look happy.

_Is this really what I want? I'm being railroaded again. Do I really want a relationship with Angelo?_ Charlie mused as she headed back to the table. She heard Angelo telling Leah they were back together. Charlie caught Leah's eye. A look that said more than words ever could. In that moment, Leah knew that Charlie was not back with Angelo and never would be.

Charlie fled from the diner.

* * *

"Hey Charlie! Wait up!" Angelo sprinted to catch up with Charlie. He grinned as he pulled along side her. "Playing hard to get eh?" he smirked.

"I'm heading home Angelo, it's been a long day. Thanks for dinner."

"But its so early!" Angelo said disappointedly. "I thought we could go and have a few drinks at the surf club. Celebrate getting back together."

Charlie took a deep breath. "Angelo, we are not back together."

"What? But, but what about dinner? We were having a great time? What changed?" Angelo was bemused. "I don't understand. You were flirting with me all evening. And I've told Colleen we're back together, so half the town will know by now."

"I wasn't flirting," _was I?_ "It was just dinner. As friends. Thanks again." Charlie carried on walking.

"Well let me at least walk you home.' Angelo stated, not so much a question as an instruction. Without waiting for an answer he fell into step beside Charlie and put his arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off.

"Why are you being like this Charlie?" he pleaded. "I thought we were having a good time. Don't you love me?"

They had reached Charlie's house. She turned to face Angelo. "No, I don't love you." Her voice was filled with sadness. She wished she could love him. Or at least keep up a pretence that she did.

Angelo's face fell. "But I love you Charlie! I've missed you so much these last few weeks. I can't live without you. Please, let me show you how much I love you." He grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall of the house, kissing her hard.

Charlie squirmed to get out of his embrace, but he held her too tightly. Angelo kissed her harder, and pushed his body up against hers. Charlie struggled against him.

Angelo felt the blood pump hard through his veins as he kissed her passionately. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her writhe beneath him. He pushed harder against.

"Angelo no. Please don't!" Charlie cried, still struggling. She managed to get one hand free and struck Angelo across the face, raking her nails down his cheek and drawing blood.

"Playing rough?" Angelo smirked as he kissed her again, grabbing Charlie's arms and holding them above her head, pinning her to the wall. "Let me show you how much I love you Charlie. Then you'll see. Then you'll want me," he panted.

He released himself from his trousers, and tugged roughly at Charlie's underwear. She screamed.

"NO! Angelo. No! Don't!" Tears were running down her face, she continued struggling against him.

"I love you Charlie!" Angelo thrust into her.

Trying to shut out what was happening, Charlie stopped struggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The house was in darkness when Leah arrived home from the diner. As she fumbled for the light switch in the kitchen, her foot struck something soft. Flicking on the light, Leah screamed.

"Charlie! Oh my god! What happened?"

Charlie was slumped on the floor, her arms bruised, a trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth. Her dress was ripped and her panties were indelicately wrapped around one ankle. Charlie's gaze was fixed in the middle distance. "I said no," she whispered.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over Rach, I didn't know who else to call." Leah ushered Rachel through to the kitchen, were Charlie was still slumped. "I think she's been…" Leah paused not wanting to say the word.

As Rachel entered and Leah entered the kitchen, there was no need for Leah to finish her sentence.

"Have you called the station to report this?" Leah shook her head. "No, I called you first. I think…" _it was the police_. She gulped, not wanting to contemplate who had actually done this.

Rachel knelt on the floor next to Charlie and took Charlie's hand. "Charlie, its Rachel. Can you tell me what happened?"

Her eyes still fixed on some unknown point Charlie whispered hoarsely "I said no."

Leah grabbed the house phone, and scrolled through looking for the number she wanted. It was near the end of the list. She hit dial and it started ringing.

"Constable Watson speaking." Watson's face became serious as Leah quickly explained. She nodded gravely several times. "I'm going to call Sergeant Rosetta, then I'm on my way. OK?"

"No!" Leah screeched down the phone, startling both Rachel and Watson. Charlie remained oblivious to those around her. "Not him," she said more quietly. "Please, any one but him."

* * *

Several hours later, Charlie was lying sedated in a hospital bed, having undergone an examination by Rachel. Charlie had remained unresponsive throughout; the only words she had so far spoken were "I said no." Curled up tightly in a ball in the middle of the bed, Rachel was struck by how much Charlie looked like a child. All that was missing was a teddy bear. "I'm just going to go and speak to Constable Watson. Will you be OK?"

Charlie didn't answer. Sighing heavily, Rachel left the room. Watson was waiting impatiently in the corridor. "Well?" Watson couldn't waste time on formalities. She needed to catch whoever had done this. She had nearly cried when she saw Charlie sitting on the kitchen floor earlier. Leah had indicated that Charlie had left the diner with Angelo in hot pursuit. As much as she disliked the guy, Watson really didn't want to think that he could have done this.

Closing her office door behind them, Rachel threw the file onto her desk in frustration. These cases were always difficult, but when it was someone you knew it was so much harder. She noticed Watson tapping her foot nervously, and realised that she must be feeling exactly the same.

"Charlie has lacerations and bruising to her back. She could have pushed up against a hard surface, maybe a wall. Her wrists are severely bruised with finger marks visible. She had bitten through her lip, possibly in an attempt to stop screaming. There were some skin and blood under the nails on her left hand. I've taken some samples for analysis. And she has, she has…" Rachel struggled to remain professional.

"There is sufficient evidence that she was raped."

Watson nodded and jotted down every word Rachel said. "When do you think I can talk to her?"

"Well she's been sedated so not until the morning. All she has said so far is 'I said no'." Rachel looked up at Watson. "You will catch him, won't you?"

* * *

Back at the station, Watson read through her notes and sighed heavily. Against her better judgment she hadn't called Angelo in to deal with this case. She knew he would ball her out for it in the morning, but she decided that if the pair of them were back together then Angelo really shouldn't be investigated this case. When she'd gone to collect a coffee from the diner before her shift started, Colleen had been bursting with the gossip that 'that lovely Sergeant Risotto was back together with Charlie, and he looked so happy'. Colleen had neglected to mention how happy Charlie was with this news.

Then there were the notes from her chat with Leah. Leah had seen Charlie having dinner with Angelo, and while Angelo was brimming with excitement and clearly thought they were back together, Leah said that the look Charlie had given her clearly said that they weren't. Charlie had left on her own and Angelo had chased after her.

She sighed knowing that until she could talk to Charlie, she couldn't make any assumptions. While nothing would give her greater pleasure than to wipe the smug look from Angelo's face, she really didn't want to believe that he could have done this. He loved her, didn't he?

* * *

Charlie lay very still. She didn't feel as though she belonged to her body, and right now she was glad. She felt numb. She felt ashamed. She wanted the pain to go away. _How could this happen to me again? I said no! How could he do this? He says he loves me. How could he? Did I ask for this? Did I lead him on?_ Charlie couldn't help but listen to the nagging voice in the back of her head that said she must have asked for this in some way.

She began to cry.

* * *

The next morning, Angelo strutted into the diner for his morning coffee. He looked very pleased with himself. Leah was just leaving as he arrived, having explained to Irene, in confidence, why she wouldn't be working for a few days.

"Large coffee and bacon roll to go please Leah," he beamed at her.

"I'm not on shift, you'll have to wait for Irene or Colleen." She snapped.

"Gee lighten up Leah." Angelo smirked at her. "I'm not going to let anything ruin my mood today. Me and Charlie are back together and we had the most amazing night!"

He looked on in confusion as Leah pushed past and hurried out of the diner. Once outside, she emptied the contents of her stomach against the wall.

Angelo shrugged. "I guess some people don't like others to be happy."

* * *

Watson glared at Angelo from behind the front desk as he swaggered into the station. It didn't register with him that her shift should have finished hours ago.

"What happened to your face Sergeant?" She asked him curtly. He had three deep scratches down his right cheek.

Angelo smirked as he held his hand to his cheek. "Charlie and I are back together. This is just a little mark of how passionate she can get." He looked so pleased with himself Watson wanted to punch him. She tuned to Avery, who was standing beside her. "Can you take a statement from the sergeant please, as to his whereabouts last night. I need to get back to the hospital."

Angelo looked puzzled. "What's going on?"

* * *

Watson went straight to Rachel's office, praying that the doctor had stayed on at work. Rachel yawned and looked up as Watson entered. "Hey any news yet?" she asked of the policewoman.

Watson shook her head. Although she had a suspicion she really hoped she was wrong. "Not yet. You mentioned some samples from under Charlie's fingernails. Was that her left hand?"

* * *

Charlie was sitting up in bed when Watson knocked and entered. She looked so broken and fragile. Watson smiled at her, and perched on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Charlie, how are you feeling?"

Charlie shrugged then winced with pain.

"Can you tell me what happened Charlie?"

Charlie looked at Watson quickly, who was shocked by the emptiness in her eyes, then looked away and gazed out of the window. "I said no. I kept saying no." Charlie began to cry.

Watson took her hand, trying to offer some comfort. "Do you know who did this Charlie?"

Still gazing out of the window, and avoiding Watson's attempts at gaining eye contact, Charlie whispered "Angelo. It was Angelo."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the corridor, Ruby paced up and down fretting more when she heard her mother begin to cry. Leah tried to comfort the teenager, but Ruby shrugged her off. Both women looked at the door as Watson exited, noticing the tears that she had been unable to blink away.

"Is she OK?" Ruby almost demanded.

Watson shrugged. "Why don't you ask her, I just need to ask Leah a few questions." She gave Leah a pointed look, and as Ruby disappeared in to see Charlie, Watson took Leah into a side room.

"Charlie has identified her attacker. I'm going to need you to come down to the station and make a full statement about what you saw last night. I need this case to be watertight. The bastard isn't getting away with anything this time."

Leah bit her lip. "She named Angelo, didn't she?" She felt sick just saying his name. "I saw the scratches on his face this morning."

Watson nodded gravely.

"Is there any possibility that someone else attacked Charlie after Angelo left her?" Although she had seen the look on Charlie's face as she left the diner, and the mess that she was in after the attack, Leah didn't want to think that one of their friends, someone who had been in her home many times, someone who claimed to love Charlie, could have been capable of this.

Watson looked doubtful. "Well, I suppose its possible. However Charlie has named him as her attacker."

"And no head injuries? She's not blocking out anything after Angelo?"

Watson shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. We have to be here to support Charlie. That's the most important thing right now." _A lot of people will have difficulty accepting this, _thought Watson.

"If you need anything, give me a call. OK" Watson squeezed Leah's shoulder reassuringly and left to chase up the skin samples.

* * *

Ruby held Charlie tightly. Their roles were currently reversed; Ruby being the adult comforting Charlie, a scared child.

_How did this happen to me again? Have I done something to deserve this in some way? Why couldn't I fight him off? Could I have screamed louder? I said no. I kept saying no! Why did he do this? _Charlie clung on to Ruby, trying to silence the voice in her head.

Ruby stroked Charlie's hair, and kissed her forehead, trying to soothe her. "What happened Charlie? Can you tell me what happened?" Ruby was trying to stay strong, she wasn't used to being the one to offer comfort to her mother.

"I said no. I kept saying no." Charlie whimpered. "Why didn't he listen?" She looked up at Ruby, so lost, so broken.

Ruby felt her heart break.

"Who, Charlie? Who did this?"

Charlie spoke so quietly Ruby could barely hear her. "Angelo."

* * *

Sitting in his office, a bead of sweat rolled down Angelo's forehead and dripped onto the desk. He sat with his head in his hands, hardly able to comprehend what he had been told.

_It couldn't have been me. I didn't rape her. I told her I loved her. She wanted me. Didn't she? We're back together. It wasn't me. What if they think it was? I could lose this promotion! If she was attacked after I left her, and they don't find him, I could get the blame. It wasn't me. _

Recalling a comment that Avery had made when taking his statement as to his whereabouts last night, Angelo picked up the phone to call in a favour.

_It wasn't me. But they'll never believe me. I couldn't do that to Charlie. I love her. But if they think it's me, they'll stop looking for the real culprit._

* * *

Ruby backed away from Charlie.

"Are you sure?" she squeaked.

Charlie nodded and started to cry, briefly having looked Ruby in the eye, she now returned her gaze to the window.

"But he loves you Charlie! Why would Angelo do this?" Ruby couldn't bring herself to say the word 'rape'. Looking at how broken Charlie was, she didn't want to believe her. Why would the man who loved her mother do this? Angelo had declared his love for Charlie on so many occasions. He had even followed her around like a lovesick puppy, watching her every move, when they had split up. Ruby had thought it quite romantic.

Charlie continued to cry quietly.

"He wouldn't do this Charlie. He loves you!" Not comprehending the pain that Charlie was in, not realising that she needed her unconditional support, Ruby inadvertently broke Charlie just that little bit more.

"He can't have! You must have got it wrong! He loves you Charlie!" Unable to cope with Charlie's tears, or who her mother believed had done this, Ruby fled the room.

Leah stood by the door, unsure of whether to go after Ruby, or stay with Charlie. She gazed down the corridor after the teenager. Hearing a muffled sob brought her attention back to the room.

Stepping inside, she wrapped her arms around Charlie, she held her tight. "It'll be OK Charlie. We'll get through this." She said quietly.

Charlie continued to sob.

* * *

Watson screamed down the phone. "What do you mean you've lost them?" The air turned blue as she continued to berate the incompetent lab manager.

In his office, Angelo breathed a sigh of relief. _They can start looking for who really did this now._

* * *

Charlie was curled up on the couch, in near darkness with the curtains pulled tightly shut. She hadn't left the house since she'd been discharged from hospital 3 days ago. Leah was worried. In the kitchen she spoke into the phone quietly so as not to disturb Charlie.

"Ok. Thanks Morag, see you later." Making her way into the lounge, Leah attempted to draw the curtains. Charlie didn't move, continuing to stare into space.

"Hey," Leah attempted conversation. "It's a beautiful day out there. Do you fancy going for a walk?"

"No."

Charlie had communicated in monosyllables since getting home, and then only when she had to.

Sighing, Leah returned to the kitchen, wishing that Morag could arrive sooner.

* * *

Watson threw her pen down in frustration. Since the skin samples had gone missing, the case against Angelo had all but disappeared; her superiors had given her strict orders to drop the case against him. They didn't want anything to be seen to sully the character of their golden boy. Angelo had been playing the grieving boyfriend, upset that he wasn't allowed to comfort Charlie and be there for her; making sure the whole town knew how much he loved her and how upset he was. He had been so happy that they were back together; the town had rallied around him more than they had Charlie. It probably hadn't helped that Charlie had not dare set foot outside since the attack. A wrongly accused man, Colleen and her rumour mill and taken no time in informing the town how a 'good man like Sergeant Risotto could never hurt Charlie because he loves her so much'. It was Charlie's word against Angelo's. Angelo maintained they had had consensual sex, celebrating getting back together, and he was devastated that he couldn't be out there catching the real perpetrator.

Charlie was certain in her conviction that Angelo had indeed raped her. And Watson very much believed Charlie. However, without any evidence, she had no choice but to close the case. Officially. Unofficially she would still be chasing after those missing samples, and keeping a close eye on Angelo.

The ground swell of support for Angelo certainly hadn't helped. She was getting more grief for investigating him than she ever thought possible. Even Ruby had defended him.

She sighed heavily, and closed the file. _Poor Charlie._

* * *

"Come on Charlie. Lets just go out for a coffee, and get some fresh air." Morag tried cajoling Charlie off the couch.

Charlie stared into space and shook her head. Morag and Leah exchanged glances, and Leah shrugged in a 'told you' kind of way.

Morag sat next to Charlie and took her hands, forcing Charlie to look at her. "Look at me Charlie." Morag used a commanding yet gentle tone. "You haven't done anything wrong here Charlie. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have no need to hide away."

Charlie's eyes filled with anger. "So why hasn't he been arrested yet? It's just like before. Nobody really believes me." Tears began to slide down her cheeks silently. "Not even Ruby believes me!"

Morag pulled the distraught woman into her arms in an uncharacteristic show of love and support.

Charlie continued to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The diner, quiet as it was, fell silent when Charlie entered, firmly wedged between Morag and Leah. They had finally managed to persuade her to venture out, promising to keep everyone at bay.

At the counter, Martha and Colleen were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed Charlie enter. In the now silent diner, Martha's voice could be plainly heard; "I can't believe Angelo would ever hurt Charlie."

Morag silenced Martha with an icy glare as Charlie sank into a booth and wished herself invisible. She held her head in her hands and fought back her tears, shattered that her friends didn't believe her.

Sipping at her too hot coffee, eager to finish it and retreat to the safety of the house, Charlie was oblivious to her companions attempts to engage her in conversation. The only time she looked up from her drink was when Ruby entered the diner. Some sixth sense kicked in and Charlie just knew that Ruby was there. Ruby looked away and sat on the opposite side of the diner. Charlie couldn't stand the hushed conversations, and pointed stares any longer. She had to get out of there. Standing suddenly, she pushed past Leah and bolted for the door.

Ruby quickly followed her outside.

"How could you Charlie?"

Charlie turned uncertainly to face her daughter.

"Angelo has done nothing but love you and support you! How could you accuse him of this?" Ruby screeched.

Charlie collapsed to the floor, devastated at Ruby's words, hyperventilating. Struggling for breath, she managed to gasp, "I said no" before her world went black.

* * *

Charlie lay staring at the ceiling of her room. She could hear Rachel, Morag and Leah talking quietly by the door, and could feel their pitying glances. She felt numb. There was no pain anymore. She had gone beyond pain into a noiseless world.

_I didn't ask for this. I said no. Why will no one believe that? Why has Ruby turned against me? I said no!_

Rolling onto her side, Charlie's gaze settled on the photo that sat beside her bed. It had been taken way before the truth about Ruby's conception had come out; back in happier times. Ruby stood in front of Charlie, with Charlie's arms around her, both beaming into the camera. Charlie was in her new senior constable uniform. They had been celebrating her promotion.

Closing her eyes, Charlie suddenly knew what she had to do.

* * *

Charlie awoke at dawn and dressed quickly, moving around the house silently to avoid waking Leah, searching for what she needed. Slipping out into the cool morning air, she headed for the beach. Something about being near the ocean always made her feel calmer.

The beach was deserted. Without bothering to remover her sandals, Charlie walked through the surf, enjoying the rush of water through her toes. She stood for a while, gazing out to sea, watching the sky get lighter. Turning her back on the ocean, she headed up the beach and threw herself down at the foot of the dunes. She pulled her phone from her pocket, and turned it over in her hands.

Her mind was set. This was the only way to stop the pain. The emptiness. The feeling of being ashamed of what had happened. The shame of the person she had become. Fumbling in her pocket, Charlie pulled out her service pistol, checked it was loaded and removed the safety. She placed it carefully on the sand in front of her.

_Is it really only a year since you left? It feels like forever. It feels like it was yesterday. I'm so lonely without you. I can't go on anymore. _

Turning the phone over, she switched the video camera on to record, and turned it around so the lens was facing her. As she moved the phone around, the gun came clearly into view.

"Hi, it's me. Charlie." She tried to smile. Her voice was cracking and she suddenly found herself lost for words, she stared into the lens for a moment. "I miss you so much. I miss you everyday. I never knew it was possible to feel so alone. I wish I'd had the courage to love you as you deserved." She laughed bitterly. "I thought saying goodbye would be easy. I wish I didn't have to say goodbye but I do. God I wish you were here. It would all be so much easier with you by my side. Something happened. Something bad. Not even my own d…not even Ruby believes me. No one really believes me. I'm so alone, and scared. But mostly I'm ashamed. Ashamed that this happened. Ashamed that I can't deal with this. It hurts so much Joey. I wish you were here to heal the pain. I wish you were here to hold me. I love you so much. I never stopped loving you. I wish I never stuffed up the best thing that ever happened to me. I just wanted you to know that my last thoughts are of you. I'm so sorry Joey. Please remember how much I love you."

The recording light stopped blinking as Charlie's ramblings filled the memory card. Turning the phone around, she selected Joey's number and pressed send. She stared at the screen for a while, before carefully placing the phone next to her on the sand.

Picking up her gun, she again checked that it was loaded, and the safety was off. Keeping her eyes on the horizon, she slowly raised the gun and placed the barrel in her mouth.

Charlie closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

She never could shake the early morning habit, and Joey Collins was contemplating going for a run before enjoying her day off. She didn't have the most exciting of days planned but she needed to get all her household chores done, and in a sad kind of way was quite looking forward to spending the day singing along to her iPod as she worked, and was planning on treating herself to a takeaway that evening. She was hunting around for her trainers and had just located the slightly battered items when her phone beeped. She picked up her mobile and froze when she saw that she had a multimedia message from Charlie Buckton. It had been a year since they'd last seen each other, even since they'd spoken. Joey's intention had been to return to Summer Bay after three months at sea. She'd been a little late but she'd come home. Then she'd seen Charlie walking hand in hand along the beach with some guy. Her heart had broken all over again, she'd cursed herself for ever hoping that Charlie might wait for her, that she might want to make things work. So, she'd turned and fled. She'd signed up for six months on the trawler and now she was settled not so far away. She vaguely kept in touch with her brother but she had refused to come home ever again. Swallowing uncertainly, she opened the message. It was a video.

* * *

Charlie pulled the trigger. It wouldn't move. Opening her eyes again, she pulled the barrel out of her mouth. Frowning at the mechanism that had got stuck, she set about trying to fix it, which wasn't so easy with tears in her eyes and a tremble in her fingers.

"You can't even kill yourself properly," she said bitterly as she tried to fix her weapon.

* * *

Joey's heart surged as she realised Charlie was leaving her a suicide message. Shaking, she pressed the green button in order to call her while she searched around desperately for her jacket and keys. Charlie's words echoed in her mind as the phone rang and she shoved her feet into her shoes.

"Pick up," she begged, desperately hoping she would reach her in time. "Please, please pick up."

* * *

Charlie paused when her discarded phone began to ring. She tried to ignore it. This was her moment to say goodbye. She'd almost lost her nerve already and the gun getting stuck had been more than a little frustrating. She was good to go now. It was time to say goodbye.

* * *

Joey nearly cried when she got Charlie's voicemail. Hanging up, she gripped the edge of the counter and dialled again.

"Please don't be too late," she said anxiously. "Please, Charlie. Please don't do anything stupid."

* * *

Charlie sighed when her phone burst into life again. Taking the gun from her mouth, she picked up her phone. Her heart lurched when she saw Joey's name flash up on screen. She put the gun down and lifted her mobile. _This is your last chance to hear her voice_, she reminded herself. She stared at her name a moment too long. It rang off.

* * *

"Charlie!" Joey said desperately to nobody.

Hanging up, she called a cab. The operator promised that a car would be with her immediately. They'd sensed the state of emergency in her voice. Then she called Charlie again.

* * *

The phone rang once more. Charlie had been staring at the message of a missed call for several moments. The shrill noise made her jump. Taking a deep breath, she answered.

"Charlie?"

She had never heard her ex-girlfriend so panicked. She hardly knew what to say.

"Charlie?" Joey said again. "Charlie, are you there? Please talk to me."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone. The next chapters will be longer but for now here's just a short piece as Joey comes running. Enjoy! IJKW xx_

**Chapter Six**

"I'm here," Charlie replied quietly.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked.

She sounded like she was moving quickly.

"No," Charlie said. "No, I'm not."

"Where are you?" Joey asked.

She jumped into the back of the cab and told the driver to take her to Summer Bay. Then she turned her attention back to Charlie.

"Where are you, Charlie?" she asked again. "I couldn't see."

"I'm at our place," Charlie replied.

Her voice was shaking and she was gripping the phone so tightly that her hand was beginning to ache.

"I'm twenty minutes away," Joey said. "Please... please wait for me. Please don't do anything. Please?"

Her voice broke with emotion. On the other end of the line, Charlie clutched the phone tightly. To think that someone she'd hurt so badly, cared so much about her, made her think that perhaps there was something to live for after all. Perhaps.

"Charlie?"

"I'll wait," she said. "I'll wait."

"Are you safe?" Joey asked. "You haven't done anything? You're safe?"

"I'm safe," Charlie said. "The gun's on the floor."

Joey closed her eyes at the thought of Charlie preparing to shoot herself.

"Okay, I need you to put the safety on and take the bullets out," Joey said, forcing herself to remain calm and in control.

Charlie looked down at the weapon lying in the sand. She'd been so desperate to end it all today. She didn't know whether to be grateful or regretful that she'd left the message for Joey.

"Charlie, please can you do that for me?" Joey asked. "I need to know you're safe while I'm not with you."

"Okay," Charlie said quietly.

She reached out and flicked the safety back on. She anxiously pressed the release catch and watched as the magazine slid out. She dropped the gun back onto the sand.

"It's done," she said.

"Okay," Joey said. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. I'm on my way. But I'll stay on the line the whole time. I won't leave you."

Charlie felt overwhelmed by the care and concern in Joey's voice. She'd only meant to say goodbye. She hadn't expected Joey to come running. She began to sob. In the taxi, Joey silently broke. She wiped her eyes and tried to steel herself for seeing Charlie and trying to save her.

"I'll be there soon," she said.

Charlie nodded and chewed her lip. Tears continued to sting her eyes.

"Talk to me," Joey said, sounding more cheerful than she felt.

"About what?" Charlie asked.

"Anything. Tell me anything. Happy, sad... whatever you like."

"Why?"

"It's been a year since I saw you," Joey said. "We've got a lot to catch up on."

"You don't want to know anything I've been doing," Charlie said sadly. "I'm an even worse person that I was when you left... when I lost you."

More tears spilled down her cheeks. She clutched the phone tighter.

"It's okay," Joey said gently. "Whatever's happened... it doesn't matter. We'll get through it. Everything will be okay."

"It won't," Charlie said certainly but sadly.

Her voice was hollow and her throat hurt from crying.

"It will. Everything will be fine."

Charlie nodded but she didn't believe her.

"Ten minutes," Joey told her.

"Thank you," Charlie said. "Thank you for wanting to save me."

"Of course I want to save you. I..."

She trailed off. Telling Charlie she loved her probably wasn't a good move right now. She didn't want to scare her or make things worse.

"I love you," Charlie said almost inaudibly.

Joey closed her eyes. She opened up and watched the world rush past her. Her heart hammered in her chest as every second brought her closer to Charlie.

"I love you too," she replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Joey's taxi pulled up by the dunes. Trembling, Joey dug around in her pocket, hoping she had enough cash.

"It's on the house," the cab driver said. "I hope your friend's okay."

Joey paused and smiled at him, touched that a stranger would care so much. Gripping the phone that connected her to Charlie, she thanked him and scrambled out of the cab. As soon as she'd closed the door, she headed towards where she hoped Charlie was. Then she collided with another person and tumbled to the ground. Her phone fell from her grip and she stumbled again as she tried to reach out for it.

"Here," said a voice.

Looking up, Joey saw the man she'd seen Charlie with all those months before. He held out the phone with one hand and offered his other to her.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I didn't see you."

Joey stood up with his assistance and reached for the phone, thanking him politely and moving away.

"Are you okay?" the man asked her. "You look pretty stressed."

"I'm fine," Joey said, trying to get away.

She lifted the phone to her ear but couldn't hear anything on the other end of the line.

"Are you still there?" she asked worriedly.

Silence. Joey chewed her lip. She didn't want to say Charlie's name. If her ex-girlfriend had called her instead of her boyfriend then perhaps she didn't want him to know she was in a mess.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Joey said. "Thank you. I really have to..."

She backed away from him again, desperate to get to Charlie.

"I'm a cop," the guy told her. "If you need help..."

"No, really, I'm fine," Joey insisted. "I just have somewhere to be."

With that, she hurried away from him.

"Charlie?" she said desperately.

There was no response.

"Charlie?"

* * *

Still on her spot on the sand, Charlie had dumped her phone tearfully. She shook as she put the gun back together again and lifted it to her mouth. Eyes squeezed tight, she took a deep breath and prepared for the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Charlie!"

Joey's heart leapt into her throat as she saw the love of her life sitting with the barrel of the gun in her mouth, ready to pull the trigger. She raced forward so clumsily that she crashed onto her knees in front of her. She dropped the phone and pushed the gun as far away from Charlie as she could. Reaching out to hold her hands, tears spilled down her cheeks.

"You said you'd wait for me," she said, revealing her hurt and her fear at nearly losing Charlie at the last hurdle.

Charlie looked up at her, equally tearful.

"Did you bring him here?" she asked fearfully.

"Who?" Joey asked, genuinely confused. "Who would I bring? Charlie, it's just me and you here."

"I heard you!" Charlie accused, her words getting caught in her throat.

Joey stared back, bewildered. She held Charlie's hands tighter, watching her sob.

"Charlie... it's just me," she said gently.

"I heard you talking to him," Charlie said more softly.

Suddenly Joey realised what she was talking about.

"Oh! Your boyfriend! Charlie, I just bumped into him," she explained. "Literally. But I came straight here. And I didn't tell him anything. I wouldn't."

Charlie gazed at her for a few moments. She wanted to ask how Joey knew Angelo had been her boyfriend but she didn't have the strength to open her mouth. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She exhaled, feeling like all the life was draining out of her. Joey reached out to hold her as she slumped a little. Moving to sit beside her, Joey pulled Charlie gently into her arms. She held her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

"Everything's going to be okay now," she promised. "I'm here. I'll look after you. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Several hours later, dawn had passed and they were firmly living in the daytime. They'd seen a few people wander past in the distance but nobody had come near them and for that they were grateful. Neither Charlie nor Joey had really spoken. They'd simply held each other and stared ahead of them. Charlie was resting against Joey, relying on her fully to keep her up. Sitting behind her, Joey rested her chin on Charlie's shoulder, unable to keep from breathing in her scent and relish being able to hold her again. But her heart continued to break as she jumped to her own conclusions over what was wrong.

"How are you feeling?" she finally asked.

Charlie didn't respond. She had no idea how she was feeling now. She was just glad that Joey was there with her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Joey asked carefully.

Charlie closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't say the words.

"Is it about that guy?" Joey asked.

Slowly, Charlie nodded. She turned her face so that she could just make Joey out from the corner of her eye. Their cheeks pressed together. Joey couldn't help but note that Charlie's were still wet.

"How did you know he was my boyfriend?" she asked.

Joey pondered her answer. She knew because she'd seen them together the day she'd come back to see if she and Charlie still had a chance for a relationship. But now was not the right time to open old wounds. Now she just needed to give Charlie space and time to talk and heal from whatever had broken her.

"I just jumped to conclusions," she lied. "I guess it was the right one."

"We started... dating when I realised you weren't coming home," Charlie said.

A lump was aching in her throat both at the thought that she had once cared so much about Angelo and thought he was an amazing guy, and the memory of losing Joey, the only person she had ever loved. Joey held her breath. Was that how it had been? Had Charlie waited and then given up hope? If Joey had shown her face that day and let Charlie know she was back, might they have got back together? And if they had got back together, would she have been able to save Charlie from the trauma she was now going through.

"It's been an on and off kind of thing. We kept failing to stay together for this reason or that. And this time around we split up because I couldn't make the kind of commitment he wanted from me," Charlie explained.

She put her hand atop Joey's, which was resting on her thigh. They entwined their fingers and held each other a little closer.

"I should have known what he was really like the day I found him falling out of a tree because he'd been following me," she said.

"Following you?" Joey asked.

"He thought I was seeing someone else so he started sneaking around, watching me, befriending my counsellor, stuff like that. But everyone kept telling me it was because he loved me so much..."

More tears overcame her. She used her free hand to wipe them away as Ruby's most recent words invaded her brain. Closing her eyes tightly, she caught her breath and steeled herself to continue. But she couldn't find the words. Joey waited for a few moments before speaking.

"Did he hurt you, Charlie?" she asked quietly.

Charlie chewed her lip and nodded.

"What did he do?"

"He... We went out on a date and he... I said no."

She wiped more tears away. Joey wrapped her arms protectively around her. She buried her face in Charlie's shoulder as she struggled with the idea of Charlie suffering the way she had suffered just over a year ago.

"Charlie..." she said softly.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Of course I believe you," Joey said quickly. "Of course I do."

* * *

Leah sat at the kitchen table, pondering what to do. She hadn't heard a peep out of Charlie all day and it was now just past lunch time. They had been friends for a while now and Leah felt extremely protective of her housemate. Charlie had always been such a strong person, so capable and in control. Seeing her so broken was an image she didn't think she would ever get out of her mind. Sighing, she got up and put the kettle on, deciding to try and coax Charlie out of her room, at least for a little while. When the coffee was made, she headed over and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Charlie?" she called when there was no answer.

She knocked again but still nobody answered. Hoping she wasn't being intrusive, she opened the door and was surprised to find it empty and extremely tidy. Charlie hadn't left the house for days and her last venture into the real world had been nothing short of a disaster. Worried, Leah closed the door again, dumped the coffee in the sink and phoned her.

* * *

Charlie physically jumped when her phone rang.

"You're a popular girl today," Joey said.

"It's Leah," Charlie said, picking her mobile up but not answering it.

She watched it ring and then set it down on the sand.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Joey asked.

"I can't," Charlie replied. "I can only cope with you. I can't..."

She broke into tears again and wondered if she would ever stop crying. Joey hugged her again and asserted that everything would be okay.

"She's been really good about everything," Charlie admitted. "She was the one who... found me. She got me to the hospital and she took care of me. She and Watson are the only people who..."

"What about Ruby?" Joey asked.

When she'd left at least, the sisters had been so close. She knew for a fact that Charlie would die for the teenager. She'd do anything for her. It didn't make sense for them not to be united over this. Charlie laughed bitterly and wiped her eyes.

"Ruby and I aren't exactly the same people we were when you left," she said.

* * *

Leah phoned Watson when she couldn't get through to Charlie. She was worried and she had no qualms in admitting that. Watson had been sufficiently worried too, enough that she'd decided to go out and look for her. Leaving her desk, she was stopped by Angelo.

"What's going on?" he asked.

He'd listened in on Watson's end of the conversation and could only conclude it was about Charlie.

"None of your business," Watson snapped.

"If something's happened to Charlie..."

"Yes, something's happened to Charlie!" Watson yelled. "_You _happened to Charlie."

"Now, you listen to me..."

"No, I'm not listening to you," Watson said.

"I'm a Sergeant in this station..."

"You're a rapist and a murderer," Watson told him.

Both were aware that everyone else was listening to them. Watson didn't care. Angelo did.

"You deserve to be rotting in jail for what you've done," she continued. "And I'm damned if I'm not going to do everything I can to make sure you get there."

With that, she stormed out of the station and into her car, hoping that Charlie was safe.

* * *

Joey's mind was reeling as Charlie explained everything that had happened to her in the past and how the whole truth had come spilling out several months previously.

"So, I guess people wouldn't really believe me that it's happened twice," Charlie said sadly. "I mean... how can it? I must be doing something wrong. It must be my fault if..."

"No," Joey said firmly. "Don't you dare say it's your fault. These men... they're the evil ones. They're the ones who hurt you. It's not your fault. Don't ever say it is."

Charlie felt comforted but she couldn't quite agree with what she was saying. How could the same thing have happened twice? And if everyone believed in Angelo, if the whole town and even her beloved daughter thought it was her fault, how could it not have been? Maybe it was only rape because she had done the wrong thing by saying no and not wanting to be with him. Maybe she hadn't said loud enough. Maybe she'd given him the wrong signals. Maybe...

"Charlie, no," Joey said gently but firmly, reading her mind.

She moved so that she was sitting in front of her and took her hands.

"None of this is your fault, okay?" Joey said. "Remember everything you said to me after what happened with Robbo. Remember it and believe it. Please?"

Charlie nodded but Joey didn't look convinced. She reached out and stroked Charlie's hair in the same affectionate way she always had done.

"It's not your fault," she said. "And I am so, so sorry for everything you've been through. I'm sorry I wasn't there, that I didn't help you. But I'm here now, Charlie and I'm not going anywhere. I'll take care of you."

Charlie gazed into her eyes and realised just how much she meant it. She put her own hands on Joey's and thanked her. Then the phone rang again.

* * *

Frustrated at not being able to contact Charlie, Watson continued to drive around and hope she'd jump into her line of vision somehow. Driving along the beach front she paused, remembering a conversation they'd once had. It was a while ago, back before Angelo had remerged into their lives. In a rare moment of closeness, Charlie had actually answered when Watson had asked her if she was okay. Everybody knew about Charlie and Joey by that point and everybody also knew how they had broken up. Watson had felt sad about it. While she was the first to admit that Charlie being attracted to women was a shock, it hadn't taken long for her to notice the change in her colleague. In all the time they had worked together, Watson had never known her so carefree and happy as she learned to accept her sexuality and settled into her relationship with Joey. Once Joey had left, however, it had all changed. Charlie was sad and lonely and seemed so lost. Watson had tried to cheer her up and always kept an eye out for her to make sure she was okay. One evening, she'd found her crying at her desk. Feeling brave, Watson had asked her if she was okay. Rather than shutting her down, as was her usual response, Charlie had wept harder and confessed how much she missed Joey and wished she could go back in time. They'd talked a little. Watson had hugged her. Then Charlie had excused herself and explained that when she got like this, she headed down to the dunes and gazed at the sea. Watson killed the engine and climbed out of the car. She headed over to the dunes, hoping that was where Charlie had gone.

* * *

Charlie was back in Joey's arms. The deckhand had tried to coerce her into going for a walk or something but Charlie had declined. She felt safe here, especially in Joey's arms. She never thought she'd ever have the chance to be close to her again and it meant the world that she had come running as soon as she knew she was in trouble.

"Charlie," said a voice.

Both girls looked up to find Watson standing over them. She smiled and said a shy hello to Joey.

"Hi," Joey replied.

"Can I sit?" Watson asked politely.

Charlie nodded without enthusiasm.

"Leah's been worried about you," she said. "She called me and asked me to go looking."

"How did you know I was here?" Charlie asked.

"I remembered you saying you like to come here when you're hurting," Watson explained.

Joey studied Charlie's face. They'd been on a date here once, after Charlie had slept with Hugo but before Joey had found out. It had been an amazing day and they'd felt like they were in their own private world. The cop who was so panicked about what people thought, relaxed enough in Joey's company that they'd ended up making love on the sand. It had been wonderful. And to think that Charlie returned to the place that meant so much to them, meant a lot.

"I'd ask how you're feeling but..."

Watson sighed.

"I was feeling... bad," Charlie admitted. "But Joey came to help me and I... well, I still feel bad but... better."

Joey reached out and held her hand gently. Watson was glad that Charlie felt she had someone to turn to. While she, Leah and Rachel all believed her allegation, none of them would ever mean anything even nearly resembling what Joey did. She glanced a little nervously at the discarded gun. She swallowed and turned back to Charlie.

"I know things are awful right now," she ventured. "I mean, I have no real idea what it's like to go through what you've been through but... I want to help."

"Arrest him then," Joey said.

"Believe me, I've tried. Work isn't exactly keen to press charges on a newly appointed Sergeant. And now that the evidence has gone missing..."

"Have you tried to find it?" Joey asked, desperate for some hope. "Can you collect it again? I mean, you must be able to do something. What about the Doctor who examined Charlie after... after?"

Watson sighed.

"We've got Rachel's medical report," she said. "And we've got Leah's statement that Charlie wasn't enjoying her date with Angelo and then seeing scratches on his face. I saw them too. But aside from that, there's little evidence to go on. It's pretty much a case of Charlie's word against Angelo's."

She turned to Charlie whose head was bowed, unable to quite cope with the conversation.

"I can try and press on with it," Watson told her. "If you want me to. If you're up to..."

"I don't have the energy," Charlie said tearfully. "I can't..."

Joey squeezed her hand.

"Charlie, there was nothing more than my word against Robbo's," she said. "And you encouraged me to press charges. You got me through it and now he's going to spend the next fifteen years in jail. Charlie, if I can do it..."

"I'm not strong like you," Charlie said.

"Charlie Buckton, you are the strongest person I have ever known," Joey said firmly.

"And me," Watson added. "Charlie, if anyone can get through this, you can. And we'll be with you. We'll help you. Me, Joey, Leah, Rachel..."

"Ruby?" Charlie challenged.

Watson fell silent.

"Even my own daughter doesn't believe me," Charlie said. "How the hell would I ever convince a court that my ex-boyfriend raped me? Just like another one did sixteen years ago?"

Joey put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Let me look into it again," Watson said. "Quietly. If there's anything... anything that can prove what happened, I swear I will do my best to find it."

Charlie nodded and swallowed. She didn't have the energy to really agree or disagree. All she wanted was to curl up and go to sleep. She didn't want to participate.

"For now... can I... can I take your gun to the station with me?" Watson asked.

Charlie looked up sharply.

"I presume you're not going to be coming back to work for a little bit so there's no need to have it at home. I'll look after it."

Charlie studied her, trying to work out if she knew what had nearly happened that morning.

"I think it's a good idea," Joey said softly.

Sighing, Charlie nodded her agreement. Watson reached out to put the weapon away. Feeling the way she did, Watson didn't think Charlie ought to be around a weapon such as that, even if she did have Joey looking after her. She stood up.

"I'll be in touch, okay?" she said. "I really do want to help you."

"Thank you," Charlie said weakly.

Watson nodded and walked back to her car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It had been a long day and now the sun was slowly sinking into the horizon. Joey and Charlie remained on the beach with their backs to the dunes. Tenderly, Joey kept hold of Charlie, who felt like her life depended on the comfort and love she offered. Joey held on tightly, not wanting to let her go for fear of her coming to some kind of harm. Last time they had seen each other, last time they had been part of each other's lives, Charlie had been the strong one. She'd protected Joey, helped her seek justice, put her life back together again. It was a shock now to see her so fragile and vulnerable, to realise how much she needed her.

"We'd better get you back home," she said softly.

Charlie shook her head and held on tighter. She felt safe here. She didn't want to move from this place.

"We don't want to get washed away," Joey said, noting the tide approaching them.

"That actually sounds kind of nice," Charlie said, seeming void of emotion.

Joey kissed the top of her head again.

"Now, don't tell me I've come all this way for no reason," she said. "I thought I was coming to save you. And I like the sea but not that much!"

She chuckled softly and gently shifted position so that she could look at her properly. She took a few moments to gaze at Charlie's lovely face. Even so broken, she was beautiful.

"Let's get you home," she said. "We'll get you fed and tucked up all safe in bed. Then you can have a nice long sleep and things will be better in the morning."

"How will they be better?" Charlie asked, hoping for some kind of answer.

Joey chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"I haven't figured that out yet," she said, a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. "But it will. I'm sure of it."

Charlie managed to smile back.

"Can I take you home?" Joey asked.

She smiled as Charlie nodded slowly. Brushing stray hair out of Charlie's face, she gently guided her to her feet. Taking her hand, she led them in the direction of the home they had once shared.

* * *

Angelo sat at the bar of the Surf Club. He was feeling sad and confused. It had been several days since he had seen Charlie and he was still struggling to process her rape claim. He replayed the scene over and over in his head and he was sure that she had been as into it as he had been. He didn't remember her saying no and he couldn't help but wonder why she would have. They'd been having a great time and he'd been so happy to be back together. Shocked didn't even begin to describe how he'd felt when he'd been interviewed as a rape suspect. And after Watson's outburst today, he wasn't sure he had quite heard the end of it yet. On top of that, Leah was refusing to serve him in the Diner. He had considered going round to have it out with Charlie several times but he wasn't feeling very sure of himself anymore. He didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm sure it'll all work out, mate," Alf said, plonking another beer in front of him.

Angelo sighed heavily, grateful that at least the rest of the town hadn't found him guilty. He'd heard on the grapevine that even Ruby had stuck up for him. That felt good. He just hoped that Charlie would admit that she'd lied and everything could go back to normal again.

"I just don't know what would make her make something like that up," he said. "I mean, she's _been _a rape victim. Surely she knows how awful girls who cry rape are? I mean, it makes me wonder if she was even telling the truth the first time around."

"Well, let's assume she was," Alf said.

He didn't want to think badly of Charlie. But more than that, he didn't want to think badly of Angelo. Over the past few months, he'd become a good friend and while nobody would ever forget Jack's untimely death at his hands, he was sure Angelo couldn't be the malicious, evil man that Charlie seemed to be describing now.

"Yeah," Angelo said.

He sighed heavily.

"Do you know what the tragic thing is?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"I'm still crazy about her," Angelo admitted. "If she admitted this whole thing was a lie and she just wanted to hurt me, but that she was sorry and wanted me back... I'd be there in a heartbeat."

* * *

Charlie hadn't wanted food. Joey had coerced her into sipping a cuppa soup in bed. She perched on the end of it and asked Charlie if she was feeling any better.

"I won't sneak out and shoot myself," Charlie said flatly. "Not that I have a gun anymore."

Joey shuddered at the mere thought of it. Charlie apologised and put her cup down, reaching out to hold her hand.

"Thank you for saving me," she said softly. "I didn't mean for you to..."

"Of course I came, Charlie," Joey said. "I couldn't have watched that message and done anything else. What did you think I'd do?"

Charlie shrugged.

"I thought you hated me," she said.

"I've never hated you," Joey promised.

"But you didn't come home," Charlie pointed out.

Joey forced away the image of Charlie walking along the beach with that man.

"It doesn't mean I hated you," she said.

Now wasn't the time to talk about this. Right now, she just wanted Charlie back on even ground. She wanted her to be happy again. They gazed at each other for a long moment before Joey squeezed Charlie's hand and stood up.

"Okay, you need to get some sleep," she said. "Watson's confiscated your gun and I've hidden away the contents of the medicine cabinet so don't make my life any harder by getting any more creative with your ideas."

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"To find somewhere to sleep for the night," Joey said.

She'd spoken to Leah already who had agreed that she could stay on the couch if she wanted to. Charlie looked horrified.

"I'll just be out there," Joey said. "You can come and get me any time you need to."

"Please stay with me," Charlie begged softly. "I know I have no right to ask you but..."

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Please?" she asked.

Joey sat back down and held her hands again.

"I came all this way to take care of you," she said. "I'm not going to abandon you now."

Charlie smiled weakly but with gratitude. She watched Joey take pillows from the other side of the bed and then rummage under the bed for the spare blanket she knew Charlie kept there. They wished each other goodnight and Joey settled herself on the floor beside Charlie's bed. She stared out into the dark, contemplating the day. When she'd woken up this morning, being back in Charlie's life had been far from an option. And now she was attempting to sleep on her bedroom floor, having spent the day trying to stop her from killing herself. She turned her face towards the bed as she heard Charlie's quiet sobs. Sighing sadly, she got up and knelt beside her, taking her into her arms. Charlie clung on tightly and wept.

* * *

When the morning light peeked through the gap in the curtains, Charlie kept her eyes shut and tried to shut out the day. She took several breaths and was glad to feel Joey's arms wrapped tightly around her. Having realised that Charlie couldn't stop crying once they'd turned the lights out, she'd given up on the idea of sleeping on the floor and, with permission, had slipped into the bed beside her. She'd held her all night long with both of them struggling to sleep. For most of the night, every time Charlie shut her eyes, all she could see was Angelo's face. And Joey was anxious about sleeping too deeply and not being around for Charlie when she needed her. Reluctantly Charlie opened her eyes. She turned a little and smiled at Joey who was still sleeping. She smiled affectionately at her, still marvelling at Joey's capacity to put pain aside and be there for a woman who had hurt her so much. Reaching out, she stroked Joey's hair. She didn't think she could have ever shared a bed with anyone, even platonically, again after what happened. Except Joey. Joey made her feel safe in a world that terrified her. A day ago, she wouldn't have thought it was possible for her to feel comforted on any level but Joey had managed it and for that, she was eternally grateful. In her sleep, Joey began to stir. Charlie watched her eyes fluttered open. Joey immediately apologised.

"What for?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"I was trying to stay awake," Joey admitted. "To watch over you."

Charlie smiled lovingly at her, asking herself why she had ever let her go in the first place. Maybe if she hadn't been such a fool and lost Joey last year, none of this would have happened. Maybe then they could have been happy together. Now she was so damaged, she doubted she would ever be able to sustain a relationship again, with anyone, especially not a sexual one. The idea of someone touching her was horrifying. Right now, Joey's touch was mere friendship and that was fine. It was what she needed. But she didn't think she'd be able to cope with anything more. She didn't think she'd be able to cope with that kind of thing ever again.

"How about some breakfast?" Joey asked.

Charlie shook her head, although she didn't think she would get away with her refusal.

"That wasn't really a question," Joey said.

She crawled out of bed and pulled Charlie with her. Charlie put her dressing gown on and handed another to Joey. It was the one that she'd let Joey use before when she'd been living with them. Joey held it and looked down at it uncertainly.

"You're the only one who's used it," Charlie assured her. "I may have hugged it excessively but nobody else has worn it."

They smiled shyly at each other and then headed into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning," Leah said brightly.

She'd been more than a little surprised to find Joey arriving back with Charlie the night before. The girls had explained that Charlie had called her in a fit of despair and Joey had come to make sure she was okay. Leah was glad Charlie had someone to depend on. Someone as well as her and Watson.

* * *

Rachel welcomed Watson into her office. She had an idea as to what it was about and she was more than willing to do anything she could to help Charlie. While she struggled to believe that Angelo was capable of rape, she had seen in great detail exactly what kind of state Charlie had been in. Whoever it had been, whatever had happened, intercourse had definitely not been consensual and quite frankly, if Charlie claimed it was Angelo then she believed her. Why, after all, would she lie?

"Is this about Charlie?" she asked.

Watson nodded and sat down.

"All the medical evidence you collected has gone missing from our lab," the police officer said.

"What?"

"I should have come to you earlier but the lab said it was completely gone and there was nothing we could do," Watson explained. "But I thought there was no harm in asking if any of the evidence we collected would be here."

Rachel pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"It did go to our lab," she said. "But generally, when something's been sent to the police, we get rid of it."

Watson sighed and nodded. She'd thought as much.

"But I can check," Rachel said, trying to be helpful and hopeful.

"If you could, that'd be fantastic," Watson said gratefully.

Rachel nodded and reached for the phone. Watson sat back and listened to her talk. Then she hung up.

"They're looking," Rachel said.

"Great," Watson said, standing up. "If you could call me..."

"I will."

Watson thanked her and headed for the door.

"How is Charlie?" Rachel asked, stopping her. "I haven't seen her around."

"She's pretty broken," Watson admitted. "She called Joey and she's come to look after her."

Rachel nodded.

"That's nice of her," she said. "I know they didn't part on the greatest of terms."

She sighed.

"Do you really think it was Angelo?"

"I have absolutely no doubt in my mind," Watson said gravely.

* * *

Angelo pulled up outside Charlie's house. He killed the engine but remained in the vehicle, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel and wondering what on earth he would say when he got inside the house. Leah's car wasn't in the drive but Charlie's little blue car was so he hoped she was home alone. He was sure that if they could just sit down and talk, she would understand that he had never meant to hurt her. He was desperate to convince himself that it wasn't rape. When Grant had been on the scene, he'd hated him for hurting her like that. He'd wanted to kill him but Ross had got there first. He was sure there was no way that he was the same as Grant. He loved Charlie. He'd never do such a thing to her. If only she could remember things properly, she'd realise that she'd wanted it as much as he had. If she hadn't, why had she agreed to go on a date with him? Why had she let him walk her home? She'd pretty much offered it up on a plate and he didn't think she should be blamed for taking it. Breathing deeply, Angelo climbed out of the car and approached the house.

* * *

"So, what would you like to do today?" Joey asked.

Charlie just stared at her. She didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to eat, go out, watch television... nothing. She just wanted to cease to exist. Sitting beside her on the couch, Joey attempted to coax her into even doing something as simple as watching a DVD.

"Come on... you know you want to really," she said.

"Whatever you want to do is fine by me," Charlie finally said.

She felt like Angelo had ripped all the enthusiasm and joy out of her. Now she was merely existing instead of living. It had taken so long for her to get herself and her soul back together after what had happened with Grant. And in a lot of ways, she still didn't think she really had. Now Angelo had destroyed everything she had left and she wasn't sure a person could recover twice.

"Run a marathon?" Joey smirked.

"Like you could outrun me," Charlie said.

They smiled at each other, remembering their race along the beach, back when their relationship hadn't been quite so complicated.

"I beat you the second time!" Joey reminded her.

"Technicality," Charlie smiled.

Then she frowned and looked down at her hands. Joey inched closer and put her hand tentatively on Charlie's leg.

"What is it?" she asked. "Where did you go just then?"

"It's going to sound stupid," Charlie said, not wanting to share.

Joey settled down more comfortably.

"Try me," she said.

Charlie sighed and twisted her hands together. Noticing how much force she was using, Joey intervened and held her hand.

"It's like... now that you're here, things might be easier," Charlie ventured. "I've never been happier than when I've had good times with you. Before... you just had to look at me and I couldn't help but smile. And now... now you make me laugh and make me feel better for a few moments, like remembering racing across the beach or something fun like that and then... then it hits me. I remember why you're here. I remember what happened and it's like I break all over again."

"Should I stop making you laugh?" Joey asked.

Charlie reached for her other hand and shook her head.

"I like it when you make me laugh," she said. "I just wish I didn't fall so badly every time I stop laughing."

Joey played with Charlie's fingers for a moment.

"I do get what you mean," she admitted. "It's not stupid. That's how I felt after what happened to me. Spending time with you... knowing how much you cared about me, it made the whole thing easier to recover from. I started healing and it was all because of you. But to start with... I felt the same. Every happy moment was in stark contrast to every other moment. And it was so hard. But in the end, I was able to enjoy the happy moments. I started living for them, I started remembering them every time things hurt too badly. So maybe... in time... you'll get there."

Charlie stroked the back of Joey's hand and nodded.

"I hope so," she said.

A loud knock on the door interrupted them. Charlie physically jumped. Panic filled her. With so few people on her side, a visitor probably wasn't someone she wanted to see.

"I'll go," Joey offered, standing up.

"Tell them to go away," Charlie begged. "I don't want to see anyone."

"Okay," Joey said, heading into the kitchen.

She froze when she pulled open the door and saw Angelo standing there. He looked bewildered too, recognising her as a stranger he'd bumped into the day before.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Protecting Charlie from you," Joey said coldly.

She pushed the door closed but he shoved it hard from the other side. Joey stumbled back and Angelo burst into the house. Now that he had come this far, nothing was going to stop him talking to Charlie and getting what he wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Charlie leapt off the sofa when she saw Angelo coming charging towards her. Joey hurried into the room after him, looking frantic.

"I told you to get out," she said, trying to sound braver than she felt.

"I'm here to talk to my girlfriend," Angelo said firmly. "It's nothing to do with you."

"After what you did to her, I don't think she's likely to ever want to be your girlfriend again," Joey pointed out.

He turned back to Charlie who was pale, frightened and backing away.

"Get out!" she managed.

"Charlie, can't we at least talk about this?" Angelo pleaded.

"You raped her," Joey accused. "Now, get out before I call the police."

Angelo whirled back round to glare at Joey.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" he demanded.

"I'm Charlie's friend," Joey said firmly.

"Please go," Charlie said quietly.

"You heard her," Joey snapped.

She clenched her fists, holding them by her side. Her heart raced in her chest as her need to protect Charlie threatened to overwhelm her. Angelo kept a close eye on her. He watched suspiciously as Charlie found her way to the stranger's side and the girls held hands.

"What did you say your name was again?" he asked.

"I didn't," Joey replied.

She didn't know if Angelo knew about her or not. Charlie certainly hadn't been very open about their relationship when it had happened and as far as she knew, their love was still something Charlie was ashamed of. Not that that mattered now. But in case Angelo did know, she didn't want to be one to make things worse for Charlie. Angelo folded his arms. He glared at her and then at Charlie.

"You're not going to get away with calling me a rapist," he told her.

"You're not going to get away with being one," Joey snapped when Charlie didn't manage to answer.

Angelo laughed.

"Have you got a little crush on her or something?" he asked. "Because she only swings that way on special occasions."

"Get out!" Charlie said desperately.

Angelo stepped forward, approaching her. She shrank back but kept hold of Joey's hand.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Angelo asked.

"You raped me!" Charlie replied desperately.

"I didn't!" he shouted. "You wanted it as much as I did! You were the easiest lay I've ever had!"

Charlie squeezed Joey's hand. Joey used her free hand to pull her phone out, ready to dial the police. She warned Angelo about it. He ignored her and continued to focus on Charlie.

"You've got this all wrong, Charlie," he said, changing tack. "I love you. You and I belong together. I'm perfect for you, better than anyone you've ever been with. We've been through so much together. I don't understand why you're trying to turn everyone against me. All I'm grateful for is that you failed. Nobody believes you. Not even Ruby. You need to give this up, say sorry and admit that you lied. Then maybe there's a chance for us."

The phone was already ringing when Angelo left. Joey hung up when she saw Charlie fall into a chair, shaking and crying. Joey dumped her phone and wrapped her arms around her. She held her tightly and Charlie rested her wet cheeks against Joey's neck. Joey stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"He's gone," she said. "Everything will be okay."

"I'm not lying!" Charlie sobbed. "Why won't anyone believe me?"

"I believe you," Joey said certainly. "So do Leah and Watson. The truth will out, Charlie. It'll just take a little bit of time."

* * *

Watson picked up the phone the moment it rang. She was desperate for news from the hospital. If only she could get back that evidence then she could charge ahead and get Angelo arrested for what he had done to Charlie. It made her feel sick to see him swanning around town, being consoled by the whole town for his terrible predicament. She was looking forward to everyone finding out the truth about him, seeing him for what he really was. She wanted him to rot in jail for what he had done.

* * *

Angelo left the house and stormed back to his car, irritated that that girl had been there to interfere. He was sure he could have convinced Charlie to take her accusations back if she hadn't been there. Who was she anyway? The only time he had seen her before was when he'd bumped into her yesterday. And to think, he had tried to help her! Starting the engine, he decided to go to the Diner for a coffee before he headed back to work, assuming Leah wasn't around to throw him out. He needed to calm and settle before he could even contemplate doing something useful.

* * *

Charlie was still trembling in Joey's arms. She forced herself to sit up and wipe her eyes. Taking a deep breath she looked at Joey.

"He's never going to leave me alone, is he?" she realised.

"He will," Joey said certainly. "He's going to go to jail, Charlie. Then he'll have no choice but to leave you alone."

"Well, Angelo has a habit of getting away with things," Charlie pointed out.

"Not this."

Charlie sank back and pulled Joey into her arms. She held on tight, feeling a little safer by having her so close.

"The whole town thinks I'm lying," she said sadly. "Even Ruby. If Angelo ends up going to jail, they'll just say I've put an innocent man away. They've all forgiven him for what happened with Jack, so if I hurt him, they won't forgive me. Everyone loves him, Joey. Nobody believes that he's capable of that."

Joey climbed off the sofa and came to crouch in front of her beloved Charlie. She held both her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Then we'll just have to make them," she said. "We'll prove what he did to you, Charlie and everyone will be so damn sorry for how they've treated you. They'll see him for what he is. And they'll see you for what you are."

"What am I?" Charlie wondered.

"An incredible, beautiful woman with a heart of gold," Joey said.

Charlie laughed bitterly and wiped more tears away.

"How can you possibly say that after what I did to you?" she asked. "I mean, Joey, what are you even doing here? Why on earth would you come running after I..."

Joey moved closer and took her hands again.

"Charlie, you really hurt me," she said honestly.

Charlie bowed her head in guilt.

"But that was a long time ago. I went away, I healed from what happened and I..."

She stopped, having been about to say that she'd come back for her.

"I'm not going to keep punishing you for making a mistake. And you cheating on me when we were together, doesn't stop me from being your friend. After what you've been through... it all feels kind of immaterial. You called me because you needed me and I'm not about to turn you away, okay?"

Charlie chewed her lip and pulled Joey into a hug. She held her tight and never wanted to let her go again. When she was with Joey, she felt stronger. She wondered if Joey had felt that about her when their roles were reversed. And if she had, she hated herself more for the way she had let her down.

"Why didn't you come home?" she asked quietly.

Joey swallowed and worried over what to say.

"I just... I guess I wasn't ready," she lied. "I'm sorry. Maybe I could have helped you if..."

She trailed off. Charlie looked at her properly.

"I wish you'd come home," she said honestly. "I've missed you so much. But I do understand. I hate myself for what I did. I've never blamed you for hating me too."

Joey reached out and stroked Charlie's face, insisting that she had never hated her.

"And I do still think that you're incredible and beautiful," she said. "And that you have a heart of gold. It's a heart I adore."

* * *

Angelo arrived at the Diner and approached the counter. Colleen smiled brightly at him and then offered concern over his health.

"You seem awfully tired," she said.

Angelo sighed.

"Well, with everything going on..." he said. "It's kind of hard to take."

She nodded sympathetically and put her hand on his.

"I don't know how Leading Senior Constable Buckton could do this to you," she said sympathetically. "As if you would do such an awful thing! You love her! You always have. Honestly, Sergeant Risotto, I hope you know we're all on your side."

"No, we're not, " Leah snapped from behind her, making her jump. "Get out!"

Colleen withdrew her hand and frowned at her boss.

"Leah..."

"You raped my friend," Leah said sternly. "And while you might have the wool pulled over the eyes of every mug in town, you don't fool me. I know what you did to Charlie. I was the one who picked up the pieces after the mess you left her in. And I swear, you are not going to get away with this for very much longer."

Angelo swallowed. Colleen looked worried.

"Now get the hell out of my Diner," Leah warned. "If you dare show your face in here again, I'll call one of your colleagues to drag you away."

"Charlie is going to come out and admit the truth," Angelo said, leaning forward and resting angry hands on the counter top. "She's going to admit that she lied and then you, Leah, are going to have a damn big apology to make for me."

He turned and left. Leah just glared after him.

"Why won't you believe that he's an innocent man, Leah?" Colleen asked.

"Because he's not!" Leah shouted.

Everyone who wasn't already looking turned to stare at her.

"I don't think that Sergeant Risotto is capable of..."

"Of what, Colleen?" Leah challenged. "Of killing Jack and then lying about it? Of befriending his widow and speaking at his funeral? Of striking a deal to get out of jail? To lie to every single one of us as to why he was here in the first place? Of _stalking _Charlie? Or of violating her so badly that all I could see of her was blood and tears and the broken shell of the person she used to be?"

Colleen made a few vowel sounds but didn't really know what to say.

"You didn't see her," Leah said.

She turned and addressed everyone in the Diner, especially Ruby, sitting in the corner with Xavier.

"None of you saw her," she said. "A year ago, you all hated Angelo and now all of a sudden he can do no wrong. Ever since she came to the Bay, Charlie has done nothing but protect you all and keep you safe. She's worked so hard for this community and now, just as she needs you, you're all turning your backs on her. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

She looked directly at Ruby.

"Especially you."

With that, she stormed out.

* * *

Watson headed back into the station looking pleased with herself. The hospital lab had found the original evidence taking during Charlie's medical exam. The person processing her had been off sick for the last week and so had not got around to destroying it. Now, it was safely in the hands of the police department's lab and Watson had made it very clear that if it should get lost again, she would safely assume that Angelo Rosetta had influence over someone working there and she would not stop until she found out what and brought them both down. Judging by the way a guy sitting in the corner had gone slightly pale, she knew, should the worst happen, exactly where to start. She glanced at Angelo in his office, staring into space and looking stressed. She glared at the back of his head, determined that he was going to be sorry he'd ever laid a hand on Charlie Buckton.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The following day, Charlie drove Joey back to her house in order to collect some of her things. Joey had volunteered to stay with her in order to see her through the trauma of what Angelo had done. Charlie was desperately grateful and she couldn't seem to stop saying thank you.

"It's just here on the left," Joey said.

Charlie nodded and pulled up.

"Thanks for the lift," Joey said.

"You're thanking me?" Charlie asked incredulously. "After everything you've done for me, the least I can do is..."

"I haven't really done anything," Joey said modestly.

"Joey, you saved my life," Charlie pointed out.

Joey smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. She climbed out of the car and then turned back to Charlie.

"Are you coming in?" she asked.

* * *

"Yes!" Watson burst out when she hung up the phone from the lab.

Charlie's test results had finally come back and the evidence was damning. Angelo had definitely had sex with her that night and judging by the medical report, it had not been consensual. The lab had also confirmed that the skin cells found beneath Charlie's finger nails also belonged to Angelo. Why would she have scratched him like that if he hadn't been hurting her? Why would Charlie have bruises on her thighs? Why would she have declared to the world that he had raped her if none of it was true? She phoned head office and made an appointment to see the Sergeant there. She couldn't race ahead of herself. If this was going to be done properly, it had to be done with care. There was no point rushing in but Watson was certain that by the end of the day, Angelo would be getting his just desserts.

* * *

Charlie and Joey headed back to Summer Bay at lunch time. Charlie had been impressed with Joey's little apartment. It was a ground floor flat and very pretty. She kept it very neat and tidy, although Charlie hadn't really expected anything less. She'd been a domestic goddess when she'd lived at Charlie, Leah, Ruby and VJ's place. It was nice to see her doing well for herself. After everything she had been through, both with Robbo and herself, Charlie thought she deserved only good things to happen to her. She was a good person and she deserved the best in life.

"How about we stop off for some food at the Diner on the way back?" Joey suggested. "My treat."

Charlie shook her head and gripped the wheel. The Diner was the last place she wanted to go. That was there the gossips and Angelo's biggest supporters hung out. Like Colleen. And Ruby. She sighed at the thought and wondered if Watson had come up with anything that could help yet.

"Oh, come on..." Joey coaxed.

"I can't," Charlie protested.

Realising how stressed she was becoming, Joey put a gentle hand on her thigh.

"Hey, it's okay," she said softly. "It was just a suggestion. It's fine. I'll cook when we get back."

Charlie nodded and brushed a few tears away, wondering when she had turned into such a cry baby. _When I was raped by a man who was meant to love me_, she thought bitterly.

"I could park outside if you want," she said. "You could go in and grab something. I can wait in the car."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Then it sounds like a good plan to me."

* * *

Ruby sat in the Diner nursing a milkshake. She hadn't seen Charlie for a week now and she missed her terrible. She felt so torn over everything. Part of her was certain that Charlie wouldn't lie about something like that, especially after what had happened with Grant and also what happened between Joey and Robbo. Rape was a particularly sensitive subject for Charlie. Also, she was a cop. She knew the problems of people who wasted their time. And why would she say such a thing anyway if it wasn't true? But then... how could Angelo be a rapist? He was a Sergeant and although he had made mistakes in the past, he'd fully redeemed himself now. People loved and trusted him again. And Charlie had been a huge part of that. People hadn't reacted so well when the two of them first got together but over time, they'd been accepted as a couple. Even Martha saw the good in Angelo. How could he be a bad guy? He'd protected Charlie during everything with Grant. He'd been horrified by what Ruby's biological father was capable of. And he loved her. Everybody knew he loved her. Every time they broke up, Angelo had been a mess. He'd nursed his broken heart over lots of beer at the Surf Club with good old Alf for company. He'd been so lost without her. Why would he hurt her like that? It made so sense. Ruby was nothing short of bewildered.

* * *

Watson marched back to the station with the Sergeant from Head Office in tow. After a long meeting, they had reached a decision that Watson was more than happy with. She knocked and entered Angelo and Charlie's office but was disappointed to find it empty. Sighing, she wondered what to do next.

"I think for the sake of the station we should wait," the Sergeant told her. "Let's keep this as quiet as we can."

Watson nodded, although she knew that she'd like nothing more than to humiliate the man who had abused her friend.

* * *

It felt strange to be back in the Diner after so long but Joey headed up to the counter to make her order.

"Hello, love!" Irene exclaimed, recognising her.

"Hi," Joey replied.

From the corner, Ruby looked up and stared at the back of Joey's head, trying to figure out if it really was her mother's ex-girlfriend.

"How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good," Irene said. "And you? What brings you back here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and see a few people," Joey said.

She did not want to get involved in discussing Charlie, who, by all accounts had been demonised since Angelo had attacked her.

"Well, what can I get you then?" Irene asked.

Joey picked up the menu on the counter and looked through it, noting the things that were different and the things that were the same. She placed her order for take-away and then turned when someone called her name. It was Ruby.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

Joey was a person she never thought she'd see again. Charlie had made sure of that. Joey was yet another person whose heart had been broken by her mother.

"I came to help Charlie," Joey said honestly. "She's a mess right now."

Ruby nodded and looked down.

"You know, she'd be doing a lot better if she had your love."

Ruby looked up sharply.

"I do love her," she said defensively.

"Then why are you calling her a liar?" Ruby asked. "How can you accuse her of that?"

"Look, I know you don't want to hear this, Joey but Angelo is a good guy," Ruby told her. "He's a nice man and he loves her. He loves her so much. He'd never hurt her."

"Well, he did," Joey replied firmly.

Ruby looked exasperated.

"Why are you so certain?" she asked.

"Why are you?" Joey countered.

"Because he loves her! He'd do anything for her! Joey, you haven't been here. You don't know what they're like together. Angelo adores her. He's always worshipped the ground she walks on."

"Maybe he does love her," Joey conceded.

Ruby tried not to look triumphant.

"Maybe he loves her to the point of obsession," Joey continued. "Have you ever thought of that? Maybe he loves her that much than when she rejected him, he couldn't bear it and made her his anyway..."

"He's not a bad guy..."

"Didn't he kill someone?" Joey asked.

Everyone was now listening. It was the second outburst in as many days.

"Shooting into the dark by accident is different to being a rapist," Ruby insisted. "He's beaten himself up every day for what happened with Jack. He's sorry. He's devastated. Charlie even had to stop him from killing himself once!"

She hadn't been supposed to but Charlie had come home and told Ruby all about the day on the cliff with Tony and Angelo. Joey offered nothing but a bitter laugh. She accepted the take away Irene presented her with and handed over her cash. Without waiting for change, Joey left. Ruby scrambled after her.

* * *

Watson and the Sergeant headed out of the station together. They had given up waiting for Angelo and despite the risk of gossip, Watson's superior had decided that they needed to go and find him.

* * *

Charlie was sitting anxiously in the front seat of her car, waiting for Joey. She looked up when she saw her saviour exit the Diner and then frowned when she saw Ruby follow. Staying seated, Charlie wounded down the window to hear them arguing but didn't approach.

"What was that look for?" Ruby asked.

"What look?" Joey asked.

"When I said about Angelo being suicidal," Ruby said. "You looked at me funny. Why?"

Joey sighed.

"You don't want to know," she said. "But all I'm going to say is that you need to wake up and decide what your priorities are going to be. Do you really want to believe in a man you've only known a few years? A man who killed someone. A man Charlie says hurt her. Or are you going to believe in the woman who has loved and adored you for your entire life? The woman that would do anything for you. She'd lay her life down, Ruby, without a second's thought. How can you turn your back on her like that?"

Both girls looked at Charlie sitting unhappily in the car. Joey turned to Ruby again.

"In a few days, maybe even by tonight, the police are going to be able to prove exactly what happened and your beloved Angelo will be arrested. Wouldn't it be nice if you made things up to Charlie before you had the same damning evidence that the whole of Summer Bay are going to presented with?"

Ruby swallowed. She looked at Charlie again and burst into tears. Taking a deep breath, she approached her mother who was looking very pale, almost grey.

"I'm sorry," the teenager managed tearfully.

Charlie cried silently and couldn't quite bring herself to look at her.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said. "I should have believed in you."

"You should have," Charlie said weakly.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said again before hurrying away.

Charlie burst into tears and Joey approached the car and climbed in. She reached out to hold her hand.

* * *

Angelo was sitting in the Surf Club, propping up the bar as usual. His shift had ended and he just hoped that Watson wouldn't do what she threatened and find something to pin on him. He'd been thinking about the whole thing constantly and if he was being honest with himself, he had started to doubt his actions. When he'd seen her, Charlie had looked terrified. Either she was mistaken and had convinced herself completely that he'd raped her or... he had. He didn't recall her saying no. But perhaps he hadn't been listening. He still thought that if she'd said no, it didn't make any sense. Why would she? He was her perfect man. She shouldn't have been turning him away in the first place. They shouldn't have even been broken up. If she hadn't dumped him for no reason before then this never would have happened.

"Sergeant Rosetta?" said a voice behind him.

He turned to see Watson and a man he vaguely recognised as being from head office standing there and looking grim.

"Yes?" he said uncertainly.

"Sergeant Rosetta, I am arresting you on suspicion of the rape of Leading Senior Constable Buckton."

"What?" Angelo bellowed, making several people turn around.

Alf froze from behind the bar and several locals including Nicole and Miles were watching.

"You are under arrest," Watson repeated as if her were stupid. "And I can assure you that no amount of sneaky deals are going to save you this time."

"This is insane!" Angelo said, climbing off his chair and looking at the handcuffs Watson was holding out.

He looked at Alf, desperate for the Summer Bay stalwart to step in.

"I didn't rape anyone," Angelo told her.

"Well, I have physical evidence that you did," Watson said, loud enough that everyone could hear her.

"She might have been raped after I said goodnight but it wasn't me!" Angelo insisted.

"Then why was your semen all over her?" Watson snapped angrily. "And why is she covered in marks and bruises consistent with a violent attack? And why did she scratch your face the way she did?"

Angelo looked at Alf whose expression had changed dramatically. Looking around, everyone seemed to now be pointing with a guilty finger.

"Like I said," Watson told him. "There's no way you're getting out of this one."

She slapped the cuffs unkindly on his wrists before dragging him out of the bar.

* * *

In the car, Charlie gathered her senses together and reluctantly disentangled herself from Joey's embrace. Looking up, she caught sight of Watson and a Sergeant dragging an angry Angelo out of the Surf Club in handcuffs.

"What the...?" she managed.

Joey looked too and silently they watched Angelo being hauled into a car. He looked up and made eye contact with Charlie for a moment before allowing Watson to push him into the backseat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Charlie stared with her mouth hanging open as she watched the patrol car disappear. Joey studied her face as she looked, almost unseeing, as if somehow she wasn't really there. Touching her hand gently, Joey startled Charlie into life. The police woman turned to look at her, tears shining in her eyes and threatening to spill over.

"Watson must have found the evidence she needed," Joey said. "So, it's okay now. They can put him away for what he did to you."

"Or they can make things worse," Charlie said worriedly. "He could come after me again. He could..."

Joey shook her head firmly and pointed out that Watson wouldn't have risked making a move unless she knew she could charge him. Comforted ever so slightly, Charlie wiped her eyes and started the engine, desperate to get home.

* * *

Angelo sat in the interview room utterly exasperated.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me?" he demanded. "I didn't rape anyone!"

"Well, I've got evidence to contrary," Watson told him coolly.

He looked startled. He'd got rid of the evidence. How could they have anything on him?

"Oh, that's right," Watson said with a smirk. "You thought you'd taken care of that. But the thing is, all the evidence you left on her, didn't get lost permanently. We found it. We've got it. We know what you did so the best thing you can do is own up."

Angelo glared at her. Watson had never liked him, not since he'd arrived back in the Bay after escaping the murder charge. Over time, she'd learnt to be polite, largely for Charlie's sake but he knew she'd never trusted him.

"I didn't rape Charlie," he insisted.

"Did you have sex with her?" Watson asked.

"Well, yes, I did but..."

"And did you go temporarily deaf when she said no?"

"She didn't say no! Charlie never says no!" he blurted out.

Watson raised her eyebrows.

"Right... so you think she's easy or something, do you?" she asked.

"No! Of course not! All I'm saying is that she and I belong together. We've dated for a year now..."

"On and off," Watson reminded him.

"On and off," he agreed. "We've got history. We love each other. I'd never hurt her. And she'd never tell me no."

"But Angelo, the thing is, you were off at the time," Watson said. "You weren't dating. You hadn't been for a while."

"We were on a date!" Angelo protested.

"But you hadn't got back together, not according to Charlie."

"We got together that night."

"When you raped her?" Watson asked. "That's how to consummate a relationship, is it?"

Angelo glared at her and swallowed, trying not to confuse his answers. The more this got spoken about, the more he started to wonder if Charlie had said no, if he had forced her. But no, the notion was ridiculous. Hardly anybody believed it. He wouldn't do that kind of thing.

"I didn't rape her. We had consensual sex."

"And yet she scratched your face," Watson said. "And she had bruises over her thighs. Every injury she had was consistent with rape."

"I didn't say it wasn't rough sex," Angelo said darkly. "What can I say? That's the kind of girl she is."

"What kind of girl is she?" Watson asked.

"She enjoys rough, exciting, dirty sex," Angelo said. "I just gave her what she wanted."

"Oh, she was asking for it was she?"

"Yes!"

Angelo froze.

"That didn't come out right," he said quickly.

"I think it came out perfectly," Watson said. "She was asking for it. You gave her what she deserved. You raped her."

"I didn't!" Angelo insisted. "I love her! She loves me!"

"She hates you right about now," Watson informed him. "You broke her. You raped her. You damn well nearly destroyed her. And now it's time to pay for what you did."

She looked behind her at the Sergeant she'd brought in for the interview.

"Sergeant Angelo Rosetta, we're formally charging you with raping Leading Senior Constable Charlie Buckton."

Angelo buried his head in his hands, feeling like the world was ending.

* * *

The Surf Club was eerily quiet as the staff and patrons attempted to figure out what had happened right there in front of them. Angelo had been arrested and Watson had been adamant that she could prove it.

"Hello!" Marilyn said cheerfully as she breezed into the bar.

Colleen, who had not yet left and returned to work, pulled a face. Immediately noticing the horrified silence around her, Marilyn asked Alf what was wrong. Her friend sighed. Colleen bustled out loudly, ready to head into the Diner to tell the world what she had seen.

"What's happened?" Marilyn repeated.

"It looks like Angelo did attack Charlie after all," Alf said, all the while wondering how he could be such a terrible judge of character.

He had publically backed Angelo up. He'd spent hours with him. He'd tried to look after him. And all the while, he had been guilty as sin. Marilyn turned a little pale. She didn't know Angelo or Charlie terribly well but she liked both of them and it was awful to think that one of them was capable of such an atrocity. Miles approached them, looking heavy hearted. He sat down and shook his head.

"How can it be true?" he asked. "I mean, Angelo's a mate. He's always seemed so..."

"Desperate to make Charlie his?" Alf suggested gravely.

* * *

Charlie and Joey arrived back home and Charlie headed straight to bed. Her mind was awash with confusion and distress. She was glad that Angelo had been arrested. To think that she might gain the justice she'd missed out on as a child filled her with hope. But the idea of having to go through the courts terrified her. And the idea of it all being for nothing, terrified her more. Joey followed her into the room and found Charlie face down on the bed in tears. She crept onto the mattress and sat beside her, gently stroking her hair. After a few minutes, Charlie shifted to burry her face in Joey's lap. Right now, Joey was the only comfort she had, the only thing she needed.

* * *

Angelo felt helpless as he was led into a temporary holding cell. It was all so horrifically familiar. After he'd confessed to killing Jack, he'd felt like his world had ended but that almost paled into comparison to now. Now he was defiant and certain that he wasn't guilty but it looked like he would be locked up anyway. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"I'll try not to forget you and let you rot away," Watson said bitterly before she left.

* * *

"I just can't believe it," Colleen said. "I mean, they do say there's no smoke without fire, don't they? And Constable Watson seems pretty sure that she can prove he's guilty. But..."

She looked sad for a moment.

"I thought he was a nice man."

"We all did, love," Irene said gently.

"I didn't," Leah snapped.

She was not willing to have sympathy for anyone's shock and distress over Angelo's arrest. She just felt happy about it. And she hoped that Charlie would be too.

"Leah, you can't blame us for..." Colleen began.

"For calling Charlie a liar?" Leah asked.

She sighed, exasperated.

"I told you... all of you... so many times what happened," Leah said. "I said that he raped her and none of you believed me. You all thought I was mistaken and Charlie was lying. All of you did."

From the other side of the counter, her boyfriend, Elijah cleared his throat.

"Except you," she added.

They'd talked at length about the whole thing and while Elijah liked Angelo and had wanted to see the best in him, he trusted Leah and her opinions.

"So, maybe now, if Charlie ever feels strong enough to come in here, we'll treat her with a bit of respect," Leah said to all her staff and customers alike. "Maybe then you can make up for how you've treated her."

She marched back into the kitchen. A hubbub of noise soon began in the Diner as everyone began to animatedly discuss what had happened.

* * *

Charlie lay in Joey's lap and closed her eyes, feeling comforted by the way Joey continued to stroke her hair. She wondered what was happening at the station now. Was Angelo being interviewed? Had he been charged? What was he saying in order to defend himself? Did he honestly believe he was innocent or did he understand what he'd done to her?

* * *

Night was beginning to fall and Angelo was trapped in his cell. He'd been offered a phone call but he had no idea who to call. In a normal circumstance, he would have called Charlie. Even after Jack's death, even when Charlie had been the one leading the investigation to bring him down, he had trusted her and turned to her for comfort. But now she was the victim. She was the one accusing him of a horrific crime. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. He looked up sharply when he heard footsteps. Watson approached and stood close to the bars. He looked at her and the piece of paper she held in her hands.

"Your preliminary hearing is in two days," she said. "You'll stay here until then. I imagine you'll then be refused bail and then after your trial, you'll be going to jail for a very long time."

"This is all a mistake, Watson," he said, although he knew she didn't want to hear it.

Watson lifted the piece of paper, training her eyes on it.

"We went out to dinner but I wasn't having a good time," she read. "I knew then that it wasn't right and that Angelo and I weren't meant to be, no matter how much we tried. I cut the date short but he followed me out of the Diner and walked me home. When we got back to the house, he asked me if I loved him. I said no. Then he told me how he felt about me. He didn't seem right somehow. He said he wanted to show me how much he loved me."

Watson glanced up at Angelo who was hanging on her every word.

"This is the part where she started sobbing. Again," she told him before continuing to read. "He kissed me and forced me against the wall. I struggled but he was too strong for me. I didn't know what he was going to do until it was too late. I didn't think he was capable of something like this. I begged him not to. I tried to get away. I scratched him. He asked if I was playing rough. I wasn't. I didn't want him near me but he just wouldn't stop."

Angelo swallowed. He could picture the scene and it was making him feel awful. Had it really been like that? Had he been so blind and full of his own desire so much that he had so readily disregarded her when she said no? He remembered her scratching him. He was struck now by the memory of the fright in her eyes. But on that night, it hadn't been enough to deter him. Watson looked at him very seriously.

"This was the part where she broke down," Watson said. "We had to stop so that she could get herself together because of how broken she was, because of how _you _broke her."

Angelo rubbed his temples and listened, although his instinct was to block her words out.

"He said he wanted to show me how much he loved me," Watson read. "That's when I realised. He pulled himself out of his trousers and he was obviously getting off on it all. He lifted my dress, pulled my underwear down and raped me. I kept screaming for him to stop. He told me he loved me again and I knew it was too late. I knew what was happening. So I fell silent and hoped it would be over soon. Struggling just made it worse. He raped me. I thought he was my friend. I thought he was someone I could count on. But he forced sex on me and now I wish I was dead."

Watson finished reading. Angelo stared at her with a lump in his throat and no comprehension of what he should think, feel or say.

"I just thought you might want to get a little insight into exactly what you did to her, seeing as you're so adamant that you're innocent," Watson told him before storming off.

* * *

Charlie was back in her pyjamas and feeling very fragile. Leah had told her and Joey everything that Colleen had reported back and seemed sure that everyone was now on Charlie's side at long last. She knew it should, but it didn't really make Charlie feel better. She was glad to be getting to bed.

"Do you want me on the couch or the floor or...?" Joey asked and then blushed as she and Charlie both realised how it had sounded.

They both laughed and Joey came to sit on the edge of the bed that Charlie was firmly tucked into.

"I'd like to keep you near," she said. "And the floor's uncomfortable so..."

She looked at the vacant side of the bed.

"If that's okay?"

She didn't want to presume too much or ask for more than Joey was willing to give. Joey smiled and began to dig around in her bag for a pair of pyjamas. Charlie politely closed her eyes as she changed, although Joey's back was turned anyway. The younger woman came to lie in bed beside her. Sharing a bed with Charlie had all sorts of confusing connotations that Joey couldn't help but be aware of. She was only human after all. But was determined not to think anything like that now. Charlie had been through a horrific trauma that Joey understood only too well. Right now, all she wanted to do was take care of her, keep her safe and be the best friend that it was possible to be.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello! IJKW here with your next instalment. Two chapters left – one by IJKS and one by DnW._

_And... the IJKS half of this little partnership got published in Inside Soap magazine again! Two weeks in a row. Woo! It reads... *clears throat and takes a deep breath*_

_**Hu goes there**_

"_Am I the only one confused by the morals in _Home and Away? _They've tried to make heroes out of Hugo – a murderous criminal – and Angelo, who's done nothing but lie ever since he got away with killing Jack Holden. It makes no sense!"_

Their reply was a bit lame and I'm not entirely convinced by the title they gave...

"_Hugo and Angelo are so good looking that I'd forgive them anything – even eating the last chocolate bicky!"_

Yuck! I know I'm a raving lesbian and all but seriously... they're meant to be good looking? Angelo used to be... until he started looking constantly smug.

Oh, and they gave me a picture too! It's of Angelo in uniform and you can't see her properly but Charlie is facing him. And the caption reads "Smug Angelo knew that everyone loves a man in uniform." Well, I don't. A woman in uniform on the other hand...

Anyway! On with the story. We wanted to thank you for all the reading and reviewing. It's not the easiest story to write and we doubt it's the easiest story to read but thanks for going with it. We have another one in the making. It's a bit easier though! We hope you enjoy the chapter (and IJKS's little ramble, which is possibly the longest AN in history!). Love, IJKW xxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

It was a week later. Angelo had denied his guilt but been refused bail. Today he was being shipped off to a jail cell that would hold him until his trial, set for three months time. He'd been in this place before and he had been just as guilty then. But he swore both times had been an accident. He'd fired into the dark and killed Jack. That was something that would always haunt him. And ever since that night where Watson had described exactly what he had done to Charlie. He didn't take all the blame. She shouldn't have led him on the way she did if she hadn't wanted to sleep with him. And if she'd been that traumatised, he was sure he would have noticed. But he now had an uncomfortable awareness that he had pushed himself on her and he hadn't really taken her into account. He'd been overcome with lust and a desperation to make her his. But it wasn't rape. He couldn't call it that. He couldn't equate himself as being that kind of man. How could rape exist where love did?

* * *

Joey arrived back into the bedroom and frowned to see that Charlie hadn't moved. She was still tucked up in bed in the dark. Sighing, Joey moved to the curtains.

"Oh, look! Sunshine! Who'd have thought it?"

She turned back to find Charlie cowering as if she was allergic to daylight. Moving to the side of the bed, she crouched down and gently tugged the blankets away.

"Charlie?" she coaxed.

Receiving nothing but a grunt of protest in response, Joey tugged at the edge of the blanket again.

"Do I have to go in there and get you?" Joey asked, a hint of teasing in her voice. "Because I will, you know."

Charlie snuggled deeper into obscurity. Grinning, Joey rolled her sleeves up.

"Right," she said.

She gently wrestled with the blanket in order to pull them from Charlie who put up a fight but eventually allowed her face to become visible.

"There you are," Joey said affectionately, moving to perch on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to get up today," Charlie said.

She'd thought she would feel better once Angelo was safely away from her, awaiting trial. But now it just felt like one hurdle after another. Now all she could fixate on was the trial and she felt very little relief from being almost halfway to it. She wondered if she would ever break free from the chains currently binding her.

"That didn't work yesterday and it's not going to work today," Joey said firmly but kindly. "Hiding away and ceasing to exist isn't going to help. You have to break out of this and start living, Charlie."

Charlie had been about to say that it was easy for Joey to say but she knew it wasn't true. Joey knew exactly the pain that Charlie was enduring now. And she had been strong throughout. It had been almost impossible but Joey had forced herself to get up and dressed every day. With Charlie's encouragement, she'd managed to face each day with a smile, at least as best she can. And she supposed that was what Joey was trying to do for her now.

"It's just hard," she finally said.

"I know it's hard," Joey said.

She reached out and stroked Charlie's cheek before convincing her to sit up. Charlie managed a smile.

"I do know," Joey continued. "But I also know that you can't just hide away. You have to deal with this head on. Angelo can't hurt you now. He's in jail..."

"Only until..."

"Until the trial where he'll be sent down for a good number of years," Joey said, not losing her flow. "And if not, well, we'll deal. But right now, we've got three months of freedom. And you're going to build yourself back up. You're going to get strong again. You're going to survive. You're going to get ready for a trial and whatever comes after it. And you're not going to do it alone."

"How long are you going to stick around?" Charlie asked.

"I'm moving back here," Joey told her.

Charlie's eyes lit up.

"My tenancy is nearly up on my place so I'm going to give them notice and start looking for an apartment and a job here," Joey said.

She leant closer.

"If you get up," she added.

Charlie laughed and hugged her before hauling herself out of bed.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and soon it was a month after Angelo had first been arrested. Charlie had taken a lot of sick leave and combined it with some annual leave in order to try and get her breath back. The whole station had been understanding and Watson had checked in with her almost every day to make sure she was alright. She was grateful not to have heard anything from her ex-boyfriend and Ruby had gone to great lengths to try and make things up to her. As much as her daughter's doubt had hurt her terribly, Charlie was just grateful now to have a relationship with her again. As promised, Joey had upped and moved back to Summer Bay. She'd got another trawler job and had stayed living with Charlie for a little while. Now, she was renting a place of her own, although she was hardly ever there. She and Charlie had become as inseparable as they had once been and rebuilding their friendship meant the world to both of them. And now, finally, Charlie was venturing out of the house with little protest. The community had rallied around her, the likes of Colleen had completely changed their tune and people such as Alf and Marilyn had sincerely apologised for believing Angelo over her. She understood. They had liked him, they had trusted him and, she realised now, he had been telling them all about the Charlie saga for a long time.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Joey asked, poking her head round Charlie's door.

"Yep," Charlie said, standing up and grabbing her jacket.

They linked arms and headed out of the house together. They were only going to the Diner for lunch but Joey kept reminding Charlie that it was all about baby steps.

* * *

Xavier and Ruby were trawling through town together. Xavier was bored and Ruby was focussed.

"Rubes, I really don't think you buying Charlie a gift is going to make any difference," Xavier said. "She's already forgiven you."

Ruby stopped and looked at him.

"I called her a liar to the whole town," Ruby said. "I have to make it up to her."

"Honestly, Ruby, I think Charlie would just like to spend time with you," Xavier said. "Through everything... all the stuff from, you know, before... and this mess with Angelo now, I think all she wants to do is have a relationship with you. Spending your money on gifts... she'll be touched but it won't replace you. It's not what she's looking for."

Ruby sighed and found a bench to sit down on. Xavier sat beside her.

"I feel so guilty around her, Xave," Ruby admitted. "I just don't know how to make up for not believing her. I mean, to think of what she went through... I just abandoned her."

"Make it right with your time," Xavier insisted. "Hang out with her, maybe subtly let her know that you're totally okay if she and Joey get back together."

Ruby grinned.

"You think they're still into each other too?" she asked.

Xavier nodded.

"It's so obvious," he laughed. "I wonder when they're going to realise."

* * *

It was early evening by the time Charlie and Joey arrived back at Joey's apartment. She wasn't entirely unpacked yet, thanks to distractions from Charlie but she didn't mind. She was glad that Charlie was feeling strong enough to go out and about and she was more than happy to assist her. She felt surprised that nothing felt strange between them after all they had been through together. She supposed that events such as what Charlie had been through tended to override anxieties about love. And she did love her. She knew with uncomfortable clarity that she was still deeply in love with Charlie. But she knew how hard it was to cope with relationships after rape and there was no way she was going to push. If Charlie happened to feel the same and wanted to make things work between them, Joey would be only too willing but it was her call. Sometimes Joey wondered if she did feel the same. Sometimes, the way Charlie looked at her or held her hand was reminiscent of the way they had once been. But she was sure that Charlie was even less ready to be with her now than she had been before, although for different reasons. Right now, Joey was more than happy to be her best friend. That was, after all, how they had started out, although the attraction had been there from the beginning.

"How did it get so late?" Charlie wondered.

"I think it was the detour that _someone _decided to take," Joey said lightly, flopping onto the sofa and glaring at the boxes around her.

Charlie came to sit beside her.

"You really need to unpack properly, you know."

"You were meant to help me!" Joey pointed out. "But you keep distracting me with sunshine and beaches and food."

Charlie chuckled and held her hands up.

"Guilty as charged," she admitted. "Let's unpack properly tomorrow."

Joey nodded acceptance and closed her eyes.

"Oh, wait, we can't," Charlie said.

Joey opened her eyes and looked at her curiously, wondering if there was something she'd forgotten.

"I arranged a day out for us," Charlie admitted with a shy blush.

Joey's curiosity increased.

"Just be ready for ten o'clock," was all Charlie would reveal.

* * *

The following morning, Charlie drove over to Joey's apartment and collected her before driving down to the docks.

"Don't tell me we're going sailing!" Joey squeaked, looking almost giddy with excitement.

Charlie couldn't help but grin.

"Are we?" Joey asked.

"I thought it would be nice," Charlie replied. "Sunshine, picnic, you and your first love..."

Joey turned a little pale.

"A boat," Charlie added, making her friend relax.

Joey grinned again and hoped she didn't look too embarrassed. Charlie had been her first love. She had been her only love. And neither could quite help but remember exactly what had happened the first and last time they had been out on the water together.

"I think the only day I've ever had a good time on a boat is with you," Charlie admitted.

"Really?" Joey asked. "How can you not have a good time on a boat?"

"Well, before you, boat trips were mildly entertaining. Then I refused to go on one again because being out sailing just kind of felt like our thing..."

Charlie blushed. Joey smiled and reached for her hand.

"I even went as far as getting hit by a car in order to not go out on a boat with..."

She trailed off and swallowed. Joey squeezed her hand.

"And then Hugo kidnapped me on a boat and nearly killed me so..."

She sighed.

"Okay, boats don't sound that fun from your description!" Joey admitted, still retaining contact with Charlie. "But I'll make it better."

Charlie parked and they climbed out of the car.

"I have no doubt," she said, heading to take their lunch out of the boot.

* * *

Later in the day, Charlie and Joey were having a lovely time. Joey had helped Charlie steer, like she had before and they'd enjoyed a lovely picnic courtesy of Leah and the Diner. Now out on the water and relaxing on cushions on deck, Joey rested her head and closed her eyes. She relished the sunshine on her and the gentle breeze that cooled her down. It really had been a perfect day. Every day with Charlie was perfect now. She hadn't believed it was possible to love her more than she had back then but she did. Charlie meant the world to her and Joey hoped that she could protect her, be her friend, keep her safe, well and happy for as long as possible. She dreaded the day that Charlie might find someone else to love and she was painfully aware that she had no claim over her. Beside her, Charlie settled down. She felt more relaxed now than she had for a long time. It felt good to feel safe and these days, she had such a lovely time with Joey that she could almost forget what had happened. Almost. Turning on her side, she faced Joey and watched her relax. She couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and she thought it was special that her inner beauty radiated through. Feeling suddenly sad, she wondered why she had ever let her go. How could she have been so foolish as to sleep with someone else behind her back? And with Hugo of all people. Just thinking of him made her skin crawl. And she couldn't help but wonder, if she had just told the truth, they might have got through it. Or perhaps, could she have tried harder to make Joey stay? The year between her departure and return to Summer Bay had been awful. Between Ruby, Grant, her father and Angelo, but mostly herself, things just hadn't been right. She felt lost without Joey and she was glad to have found each other again, even if so much pain had been the thing to finally bring Joey home.

"Why are you sad?" Joey asked, without opening her eyes.

Charlie blanched, wondering how she knew. Joey smiled and opened her eyes sleepily. She brushed Charlie's hair out of her face.

"Well?" she asked.

"Just thinking about the last year and the hell it's been," Charlie sighed.

Joey reached out to her and pulled her into her arms.

* * *

As night drew on, Charlie and Joey eventually headed back inland. Joey came back to Charlie's, not quite ready to go home yet. She worried about being a little addicted to Charlie's company. As they arrived, they found Leah, Elijah and VJ sitting at the dinner table.

"Did you have a good day?" Leah asked.

Charlie smiled brightly and it warmed Leah's heart. For a while there, she had wondered if Charlie would ever be able to pick the pieces of her life back up. But she seemed to be coping so well and Leah was very aware that Joey had a hell of a lot to do with that.

"It was awesome," Charlie said.

"I second that!" Joey said.

The girls headed through the house towards Charlie's rom. Joey immediately flopped onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Take up all the room, why don't you?" Charlie complained.

Joey moved over a little and Charlie came to lie beside her, also shattered.

"Thank you for such a lovely day," Charlie ventured.

Joey smiled and turned on her side, facing Charlie.

"You were the one who arranged it," she pointed out. "So, thank _you_."

"Well, you made it special," Charlie said sincerely. "I love your company."

"Well, I am pretty awesome," Joey giggled, trying to hide the way she was blushing at Charlie's compliment.

Charlie laughed too and gazed into Joey's eyes. Without thinking, Joey leant forward. She captured Charlie's lips with her own, kissing her tenderly. They drew apart slowly but both looked and felt shocked. Reading the anxiety in Charlie's face, Joey was immediately furious with herself. She leapt up off the bed and shoved her feet back in her shoes, feeling flustered. She apologised profusely. Charlie sat up, saying Joey's name and trying to stop her from panicking.

"Sorry," Joey repeated at the door before hurrying away.

Charlie called after her, prompting questioning looks from the threesome in the kitchen. Without speaking, but sighing loudly, Charlie headed back to her room and collapsed back onto the bed, wondering what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

_Well, this is IJKS's final portion of this story and DnW will finish up in chapter fourteen. We hope you've been enjoying it - if that's the right word. Love, IJKW xx_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Joey had only been home for twenty minutes when there was knock on the door. She felt terrible that she had kissed Charlie. It had been as amazing as it had always been but she was sure she shouldn't have done it. Charlie was too vulnerable, too broken and too lost right now. There needed to be time before she was able to kiss someone again. If it was meant to happen, Joey felt she should have let Charlie be the one to make the first move. What if Charlie felt violated all over again? What if she had hurt her somehow? Charlie had come to rely on her. They were best friends and spent all their time together, but that didn't mean Charlie wanted anything romantic. Opening the door, Joey was surprised to find Charlie standing there.

"Hi," Joey squeaked.

Without speaking, Charlie leant in and kissed her.

* * *

Angelo remained in his cell. He was struggling to say the least and was deeply wondering if he deserved to be there. He had been given a false crime to tell other inmates that he was in for. Being labelled a rapist would only be asking for trouble. And they'd kept his job a secret. According to staff and prisoners, Angelo Rosetta was a banker accused of fraud. He just hoped that he would be found not guilty. Perhaps then, he could start his life over. He dreaded to think what Summer Bay thought of him now. Nobody had been in touch and it made him feel sad to think that in one moment, the life he had built for himself had been ruined. When all of this was over, would he be able to go back home? Would he and Charlie be able to rebuild something from the ashes of their relationship? Had he really overstepped the line? And one more thing that was bothering him, was the identity of that girl Charlie had been spending time with. He'd never seen her before and they just looked so close. A year ago, he wouldn't have even questioned it but since Charlie had admitted to him that she thought she was bisexual, jealousy reined and he wondered now if something was going on. But if there was, surely that made him innocent? If Charlie could get with someone so quickly after what had happened, perhaps it hadn't happened at all. Feeling like he had struck gold, he headed out of his cell to use the phone to call his lawyer.

* * *

Drawing gently away from each other, both Charlie and Joey were blushing. Charlie looked down shyly while Joey gazed at her in wonder. Looking back up, Charlie asked if she could come in.

"Oh!" Joey said. "Yes. Yes, sure. Of course."

She led the way into the lounge and the two of them sat on the sofa together.

"I thought I'd upset you," Joey admitted. "You know... before. I was worried I'd overstepped the line and..."

"You didn't," Charlie assured her. "I loved kissing you. It's been so long and... Joey, I love you just as much as I always did. And I hope that... well, if we were able to work something out now, we'd get it right. I wouldn't stuff it up again."

Joey couldn't take the smile off her face. She reached out and held Charlie's hands.

"Except... well, after everything... I don't know if I could... yet."

She shook her head and pulled a face, knowing she wasn't making much sense. Thankfully, Joey understood her.

"I want to be with you," she admitted. "I'm in love with you and I always have been. And the reason I freaked out back at yours because I was worried I'd overstepped the line. After everything you've been through... dating someone new, it's... well, I know how scary it is."

Charlie looked down, feeling guilty for how hurt Joey had been when she'd finally given her heart over. They'd both been terrified when they'd made love for the first time. Charlie had felt shy and inexperienced and Joey had been anxious about being with someone after what had happened to her. Now, Charlie felt evermore terrible to know how she had eventually let her down. And now she had been reminded, all too painfully, of exactly what Joey had been going through.

"I'd never rush you," Joey said. "We can take this whole thing as slowly as you want... as you need."

Charlie looked back up and gazed into Joey's eyes. All she could find her in her expression was love. It was comforting and reassuring. She squeezed Joey's hands.

"What do you think?" Joey asked. "I mean, it's not just what happened to you that's a problem, is it? Are all the old issues there from before?"

"Cheating on you?" Charlie asked worriedly. "I swear I'd never do that again. If you can forgive me..."

"Being out," Joey interrupted. "Are you okay with people knowing we're together? Being labelled gay? Can you cope?"

"Oh," Charlie said, relieved that her previous error didn't seem to matter. "No, that's fine. I just want to be with you. I don't care what people say. After this last year... being labelled a lesbian is going to pale into comparison to the things that have been said about me... the things people have thought."

Joey licked her lips and gazed back at her.

"So, this is it?" she asked. "We can... see how things go?"

"If you're happy to take it slowly," Charlie said.

"I am," Joey confirmed.

They smiled at each other and shared another kiss.

* * *

Ruby and Xavier arrived back at the house and found Leah and Elijah watching television in the lounge.

"Hey, guys," Ruby said. "Have you seen Charlie?"

Leah looked immediately uncomfortable. Ruby panicked.

"Is she okay?" she asked quickly. "Has something happened?"

"She's fine," Leah assured her. "I think. Joey ran out of here about an hour ago and Charlie ran off not long after. I don't really know what's happened."

Puzzled, Ruby sank into a chair. Xavier sat beside her. She'd thought that Charlie and Joey were on the verge of getting back together. Running off separately and, by the sounds of it, unhappily, didn't quite fit in with her plan.

"I hope they're okay," she said sadly.

* * *

Charlie lay happily in Joey's arms. It was a pose they had got used to by now. They held each other a lot these days. But this time, this glorious day, they had been kissing too and it felt wonderful. Charlie was elated to be back together with her and it was special to be with someone without any pressure. She knew she could just kiss Joey for as long as she wanted to without any suggestion of it being more. Joey was happy to take it at Charlie's pace. It felt comfortable. It felt good. It felt right. She smiled as Joey played with her hair and held her lovingly. Lifting her head, Charlie pressed her lips against Joey's.

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" she asked.

Joey beamed at her, returning her kiss.

"Maybe a couple of time," she said. "Although, I don't think I'll get tired of hearing it."

Charlie smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too, Charlie," Joey replied. "With my whole heart. With everything I am."

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Charlie felt like she had settled into a routine that she was happy with. The world felt that little bit clearer. She'd returned to work and Watson had been such a support. Charlie had spoken to her boss and confirmed that it would be okay to promote her to Senior Constable. She had worked so tirelessly on Charlie's case and she knew she would be forever grateful. And she deserved a promotion. She deserved to step up some rungs on the career ladder and the pair of them had even socialised a little bit. Charlie and Ruby had also been spending a lot of time together and that meant the world. It hurt to think that her beloved daughter had believed Angelo over her but she didn't want to dwell on it. Ruby seemed to be making an effort to make things up to her and Charlie enjoyed feeling closer to her than she had in a while. And as for Joey, things were going perfectly. Charlie was shocked at how happy she could feel after all that had happened. They were taking things slowly and gone on all the dates they had missed out on the first time around. People gossiped. Colleen turned pink every time they walked into the Diner but mostly, people just seemed to feel guilty over doubting her and believing Angelo. Alf had given Charlie lifelong free drinks at the Surf Club and apologised sincerely for trusting Angelo's word. She'd assured him that it didn't matter and she just wanted to get her life back together but he had insisted.

* * *

In prison, on remand, Angelo had been focussing hard on his case. He and his lawyer had begun to build a case of consensual sex and it was a hope that he was clinging to. He had also set his lawyer on the case of finding out if Charlie was dating anyone new. The idea was that if she was in a relationship then she couldn't have been even nearly as traumatised as she was making out. There were six weeks left until his trial and if he had his way, he would make Charlie look like a liar on the stand.

* * *

That evening, having been out at the Surf Club for a drink, Charlie and Joey walked back to Charlie's house hand in hand. At the door, Joey kissed Charlie goodnight.

"Do you want to come in?" Charlie offered. "It's still early. We could watch a movie or something."

Smiling, Joey nodded and followed her into the house. Choosing a sappy romance on DVD, the pair curled up to watch the film together. Joey kept her arms around Charlie, gently playing with her hair as they watched. Charlie studied her out of the corner of her eye. She sighed softly, thinking how beautiful she was, and how patient. Turning back to the screen, she saw the lead characters getting intimate. Shifting a little uncomfortably, Charlie looked down at her hands. Joey had been so good to her but she wondered if she was starting to lose patience. She had never been with anyone who hadn't been eager for sex. It had always been an integral, if not always enjoyable, part of her relationships. For the brief time that she and Joey had been together before, their sex life had been full, exciting and loving. She snuggled a little closer to Joey and concentrated on the film, which was getting raunchier by the second. Looking up, she studied Joey's face, trying to read her expression. She was concentrating on the movie and absently chewing her lip. Realising she was being watched, Joey looked down.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Joey smiled and kissed Charlie's lips. Charlie closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. To be back in Joey's arms, to be held by her, to kiss her, felt so right. She wondered why she was still so scared of everything. And she wondered when Joey would run out of patience. Keeping her eyes closed, Charlie let their kiss continue.

"I love you," Charlie whispered.

"I love you too," Joey said.

Taking a deep breath and trying not to reveal how scared she was, Charlie held Joey's hands and pulled her up off the sofa. Silently, she led her into the bedroom. Inside the room, they continued kissing. Charlie pulled Joey on top of her on the bed. Pulling up momentarily for air, Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

It was looking to be the most physical they'd got since they'd decided to make a go of things and Joey was worried about rushing her. Not entirely sure she was telling the truth, Charlie nodded and pulled Joey in closer. They continued to kiss, only breaking apart when the removal of t-shirts got in the way. Trailing kisses down Charlie's neck, Joey reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Charlie closed her eyes, trying to lose herself in the moment and forget her fears that she wasn't ready. Releasing Charlie from the confines of her bra, Joey took a moment to marvel at just how beautiful she was. She lowered her mouth and kissed her chest. Resting her hands on Charlie's tummy, she paused when she felt her trembling. Stopping, she moved to look at Charlie who promptly opened her eyes.

"Charlie, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," she said gently.

"I do!" Charlie protested. "I want to. I love you."

"And I love you but if you're not ready..."

"I am. I..."

"Charlie, you're shaking," Joey pointed out.

Charlie closed her eyes. Joey watched tears creep out from beneath the lids.

"I want to be ready," Charlie said. "I adore you. I'm so happy with you, Joey and I should be ready."

Joey sat up and scooted over to rest against the pillows, pulling Charlie with her. She kept her arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Charlie, there isn't any 'should' here," she said. "If kissing is all you're okay with, then that's all we'll do."

"I don't want to lose you," Charlie said quietly.

"Charlie, do you honestly think I'd leave you just because we're not sleeping together? Surely you know I love you more than that?" Joey asked incredulously.

"I know you love me," Charlie told her. "You love me more than I deserve but... how long are you going to wait for me to get over my issues and move on?"

"As long as it takes," Joey said certainly. "Charlie, I am in this for the long haul, okay? It's me and you against the world."

Charlie smiled, feeling reassured.

"Have I been putting pressure on you or something?" Joey worried. "I haven't meant to."

"You haven't," Charlie assured her. "You've been perfect. I just... I put pressure on myself. I want to be perfect for you, Joey."

"You are perfect for me," Joey said. "But when we sleep together... it has to be right, okay? It can't be because you feel you should. I mean, I'd feel terrible if we made love and you didn't enjoy it or you weren't comfortable. I'd feel like I'd done something terrible to you."

Charlie chewed her lip. She never wanted Joey to feel that way. Joey reached up and stroked her face.

"When we make love, it's got to be because we both want to, we're both happy and it feels like the right thing to happen. And until then, well, I don't know about you but... I'm happy going exactly as we are."

"I'm happy," Charlie said. "I'm sorry."

Joey leant in and kissed her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

They kissed again before putting their clothes back on. Charlie sat back on the bed and held her arms out. Joey snuggled into her embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N so the last chapter...thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed. I guess enjoy isn't the right word for this story, but thanks anyway. For those of you who have struggled with the concept, the review button is hyper linked at the bottom of the page...go on, you know you want to...

IJKW will return...

* * *

**6 weeks later**

"She's what?" Angelo almost yelled down the phone. "She's moving in with that bitch?" He listened intently while his lawyer explained Angelo's ex-girlfriends living arrangements. A smug smile began to spread across his arrogant features. He scowled for a moment as he realised that Charlie had refused to move in with him, and they'd be together for 6 months. "So this will prove that if she can move on so quickly from me that she's a slut, right? That she must have lied about the rape claim?" He fell silent as his lawyer continued to explain. "And what about the charge of perverting the course of justice. Will that just go away? I'll get re-instated back into the police as a sergeant when this is all cleared up?"

Angelo was so consumed with self-righteousness that he forgot his surroundings and spoke freely; he didn't notice his cellmate loitering behind him, listening with great interest to the conversation.

* * *

"I'll get it!" Charlie and Joey shouted in unison at the knock on their door. Joey bounded down the stairs as Charlie raced through the lounge room from the kitchen, both eager to be the one to open the door to their first proper visitor.

Getting a place together had been an easy decision to make. Charlie and Joey spent all their free time together, and Joey's previous apartment had been too small to accommodate them both on a permanent basis. Plus Charlie had wanted a spare room should her and Ruby's relationship ever be repaired to the point where Ruby would come home. As wonderful and supportive as Leah had been, both women wanted their own home to build a future in – one where they could also make out on the sofa without fear of VJ interrupting them.

They arrived at the door simultaneously and stood there giggling. Joey reached for Charlie's hand as she opened the door. They stood and beamed at their first official caller.

On the other side of the door, Watson tried not to laugh, despite the news she was bringing, as she heard her friends bickering over who got to open the door. She was pleased that things were working out for them, and she was even more pleased that she had been able to get to know them both over the last few months and was proud to be able to call them her friends.

"Senior Constable Watson, please come in," said Joey with a flourish, waving her arm in a welcoming gesture.

Charlie instantly knew that something was wrong. She paled slightly at the grim look on Watson's face and instinctively clutched Joey's hand tighter.

"Errr can I come back later and be your first proper visitor? I'm afraid this is business." Watson glanced between the two women and wondered, not for the first time, how Charlie would react. "Maybe we should sit down."

Joey glanced worriedly at Charlie who looked like she was going to start hyperventilating. "What is it Georgie?" she asked nervously.

Charlie sank onto the couch, pulling Joey with her. "Please tell me he hasn't been released?" she whispered.

Watson shook her head. "I'm just going to come right out and say this," she took a deep breath. "Angelo died in prison this morning. It's all over Charlie. He can never hurt you again."

Charlie collapsed in to Joey's arms, not bothering to blink back her tears of relief. Joey held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She looked inquiringly at Watson.

"One of the inmates thought he recognised him from somewhere. Turns out Angelo had been his arresting officer albeit with very dubious evidence that Angelo had made stick. Angelo had been given a cover that he was a banker charged with fraud, just to try and keep him safe until the trial. Somehow the inmates found out what he was really being charged with… and that he was a corrupt cop. The guy who Angelo had arrested incited a riot to distract the guards, and he, errr, exacted revenge on Angelo for putting him away." Watson stopped, unsure if Charlie wanted to hear all the details.

"What happened to him?" It was Joey who asked the question.

Watson glanced at Charlie who nodded her head slightly in acknowledgment that Watson should continue.

"He suffered. Trust me that you don't want to know the details."

Charlie started to sob, both with relief that the monster who had nearly destroyed her was dead and with guilt that she didn't feel bad about the death of her former partner.

Joey continued to hold Charlie tightly, gently rocking her as she tried to soothe her. Watson quietly let herself out of the house.

* * *

"Talk to me Charlie," Joey shifted slightly, with Charlie still in her arms, so that she could see her girlfriends face. She gently wiped the tears from Charlie's cheeks. "What are you thinking?"

Charlie looked up into Joey's beautiful eyes, and could see the concern lying there. She reached up and pushed a strand of hair back behind Joey's ear. "I feel relieved," she chewed her lip. "And numb. I don't really know how I'm supposed to feel right now."

"I think its fine to not know how to feel. If I'd just been told that about Robbo, I think I'd be feeling numb and empty right now."

Charlie sighed. "Its like it brings it all back."

Joey kissed her forehead. "Its ok sweetheart, we'll get through this. He can't hurt us anymore."

Charlie sighed again.

"Do you want to cancel the house warming party? I'm sure everyone..."

"No!" Charlie cut Joey off quickly, startling Joey. "No," she reiterated more calmly. "He nearly destroyed my life once," she still couldn't bring herself to say Angelo's name. "I'm not going to let him do it again."

Joey gazed at Charlie, full of love as Charlie continued. "Moving in here with you today, it's supposed to be the first day of the rest of lives. Without you I was a mess. I never want you to not be a part of my life. I love you and want to be with you. Forever. I'm not going to let him ruin that."

Joey smiled and gently tangled her fingers with Charlie's. "I love you too."

"I was hoping that today was going to be a whole new start for us. I was hoping that tonight I'd be able to be with you, completely. And now I don't think I can. Its… I feel like wounds that can't be seen have reopened. I feel like I've gone back several steps." Charlie chewed her lip. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to frustrate you or disappoint you."

Joey blinked back tears, and pulled Charlie close to her, kissing her cheek. "Oh Charlie," she whispered. "You could never disappoint me."

"But,"

"But nothing! How could I be disappointed? I get to do this," Joey leant forward and kissed Charlie softly, "everyday." She smiled. "I get to fall asleep in your arms and wake up beside you everyday. I have your heart and you share my soul. I get to love you for the rest of our lives. How could that frustrate me?"

Charlie caressed Joey's cheek and blinked back her own tears.

"I'd wait forever for you." Joey whispered. "I love you."

Charlie kissed Joey's tears away, which were now escaping down her cheeks. "I love you too."

* * *

**1 month later**

"Hey honey, I'm home" Charlie called out as she closed the front door behind her and threw her bag onto the couch.

Joey emerged from the kitchen her face smudged with flour. She looked Charlie up and down appreciatively and grinned. "Have I told you just how damn sexy you look in that uniform Sergeant Buckton?"

Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey's waist and kissed her tenderly. "Only every time I wear it," she smirked in between kisses.

"And have I told you just how damn sexy you look out of it?" Joey whispered huskily.

Charlie grinned and kissed Joey again trailing her lips along Joey's jaw and down her neck. "Only every time you help me out of it." Joey stood with her eyes closed enjoying the feel of Charlie's lips pressed against her. She pulled Charlie in closer and moaned softly. Taking her by the hand, Charlie pulled Joey gently towards the stairs. "Why don't you help me take it off and tell me again how sexy I am?"

Joey didn't need to be asked twice.

* * *

Charlie's uniform lay scattered around their bedroom while Joey's clothes were in a heap on the floor. They lay facing each other, kissing passionately their hands roaming each other's bodies. Charlie rested her hand on Joey's hip and teased her fingers under the edge of Joey's shorts. Joey pulled back and gazed into Charlie's eyes.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

Charlie nodded. "I love you. I want to be with you. Completely." Charlie's voice was husky with desire. She kissed Joey slowly, and lifted her hips as Joey fumbled with removing her remaining underwear. She gasped as Joey kissed her way down her body and groaned as Joey teased her with her fingers. She gasped as she felt Joey's tongue against her. Charlie moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in Joey's hair. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as she gave herself completely to Joey.

* * *

Charlie collapsed back against the bed, gasping for breath as the orgasm flowed through her. Joey crawled back up the bed and took Charlie in her arms, holding her close and kissing her softly. As they lay together, Joey realised that Charlie was crying.

"Charlie what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Was that not OK?" Joey's voice was full of concern. It had been the first time they had made love since getting back together, and Joey was worried that she had somehow hurt Charlie or taken advantage of her.

Charlie shook her head. "Oh Joey, darling, no." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "That was perfect. You were perfect. I'm just a little emotional. I never thought I could feel this happy, this much in love. I never want to stop feeling like this. I love you."

Charlie smiled and leaned over to kiss Joey tenderly. "It was just so…" Charlie struggled to find words.

"Average?" suggested Joey, grinning at Charlie with a twinkle in her eye.

"Pardon?" Charlie blinked.

"Well, I mean it was ok," Joey continued to grin cheekily. "But I think we can do so much better."

Charlie laughed. "Do you now?"

"Huh huh," Joey nodded, a look of pure love in her eyes.

"And do you have any ideas?" Charlie smiled, playing along.

Joey rolled them over so that she was straddling Charlie. "I have one or two," she whispered.

Their lips met in a searing, passionate kiss.


End file.
